


It Takes Two To   Knee-Up

by Artichoke_me



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Inappropriate use of yoga mats, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artichoke_me/pseuds/Artichoke_me
Summary: Yuzuru signs up for an aerobics class, mostly because of the free yoga tacked onto the end of each session. Yuzuru decides to actually attend those aerobics classes, mostly because of the smoldering hot instructor directing them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally posted a fic on ao3 all thanks to [ishuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishuku), who not only encouraged me, but also beta-ed this fic.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Yuzuru panted loudly as he ran faster through the crowded street. It's only been his first day to this aerobics class and he's already late. The worst part was that it wasn't his fault. He'd woken up on time as always, had a light breakfast with his mom, and played video games as he always did on Saturdays.

It was all going well until he got on the train – at the perfect time, mind you – and the monotone man on the PA announced that there would be a "short" delay. Yuzuru thought nothing of it, and continued sending stupid memes to his friend, Shoma. It was only after the so called "short" wait that it turned into thirty minutes of pure, agonizing torture. 

Yuzuru was not generally an anxious person, but whenever something went against his plans, he turned into a nervous wreck. When the train started moving he let out a breath of relief. The relief, unfortunately, only lasted for a good two minutes before Yuzuru calculated that he would be approximately ten minutes late to class.

So, he did the only thing he could in this situation: send panicked messages to anyone who'd be willing to listen and blast music to (at least try) to calm himself down (he didn't calm down). As soon as the doors opened, he zoomed out of the damn train and ran like his life depended on it. The gym was a fifteen-minute walk away from the station, but Yuzuru was determined to cut that time in half. So, he ran through the streets like a madman on a mission.

He bumped into four people, including an old woman who didn't seem to mind after he apologized countless times. He saw her staring at his ass as he turned to apologize once more, so he knew she wasn't too heart broken.

He saw the gym on the other side of the street, and almost got run over by a Porsche (not a good way to go) as he made a break for it. When he finally reached the building, he swiped in his card and sprinted towards the room where his class was being held. He checked his phone in the locker room and saw he would only be five minutes late, somehow. He took it as a win and hurriedly put on his yoga pants and loose t-shirt.

As he approached the aerobics class, he could hear awful eighties synth blasting from the designated room. 

' _I'll just slip in and go to the back. No one will notice me,_ ' he thought to himself. 

Boy, was he wrong. As soon as he opened the door, all eyes were on him. Including the eyes of who he assumed was the instructor. 

When he saw said instructor, Yuzuru felt something in him die a little.  
' _Fuck! Oh no, he's hot!_ ' Yuzuru thought to himself. 

The man in question had huge brown eyes with long, curled lashes that would make any girl furious. He had strong facial features and wavy hair that Yuzuru wanted to touch so badly his hands twitched slightly at his side. His face was gorgeous, but his body... Good lord, that body.

The man was built like an Adonis, with hard muscles that bulged out in his yellow tank and red shorts (which were _really_ short). Yuzuru tried to keep his thoughts PG, but he knew for a fact that he probably looked like he was eye-fucking the man.

Handsome-Hunk's confused frown turned into a full-on grin that made the butterflies that were already fluttering in Yuzuru's stomach go berserk. His smile could've made the sun turn around in shame because of how radiant and warm it was.

"Hi! What's your name? Are you in my class?" Mr. Sexy Aerobics Instructor asked. 

It took Yuzuru a few seconds to realize he was addressing him. His eyes went wide and he started to stutter, suddenly forgetting the few words he actually knew in English.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I'm late. The train was delay so I run here." Yuzuru slightly cringed at his thicker-than-normal accent. 

The instructor didn't seem to mind at all. He just smiled even wider (Yuzuru still doesn't know how that's possible) and moved forward with his hand extended.

Yuzuru accepted the handshake, only to regret it instantly because of the thoughts that plagued his mind as soon had their hands touched. The man's hands were large, warm and calloused (and a little sweaty, which just made it worse).

"My name is Javier Fernández. People call me Javi, but you can call me later", he said with a cheeky wink. Yuzuru's poor little heart screeched to a halt. It only resumed to a somewhat-normal pace when he heard the laughter of the class, all of whom he had understandably forgotten.

He let out a sheepish laugh, his hands scratching the back of his head as they always did when he was embarrassed or put on the spot. Of course Javier (what a nice name) was only joking, he barely knew him! 

Yuzuru was then (kinda) forced to introduce himself to the class, all of whom were young, attractive ladies. Had he not been a self-described twink, he would have been in a straight man's heaven.

However, Yuzuru was in a gay man's hell, because his instructor was a wet dream personified, and he had to try his hardest not to fall onto his knees and suck the soul out of the Spaniard.

"Well it looks like you've got cardio covered with all that running", Javier teased. He put his hand on Yuzuru's shoulder, and Yuzuru felt his stomach drop. His grip was firm and it took all the effort in the world for Yuzuru to not moan like some B-rated porn star.

"Oh, looks like the only spot open is the one in the back, next to uhhhhh... Stacey? Yeah, Stacey."

Javier clapped him on the back, which sent Yuzuru reeling forward slightly. He couldn't help but note the slightly disappointed tone in Javier's voice, but he just shrugged it off and quickly hopped to his spot next to "Stacey", who was a blonde wearing a sports bra that was barely holding in her rather large chest.

Yuzuru didn't mind boobs, but he felt bad for the woman's back. He smiled at her and she returned his smile with a dimpled one of her own. Yuzuru already liked Stacey because, unlike all the other women, she wasn't gawking at Javier like he was some lost lamb and they were a pack of starving wolves.

"Okay, so now that EVERYBODY is present," Javier smirked at Yuzuru, who knew he was sporting a very intense blush. "Let's start with the ACTUAL aerobics! Right, Ladies and gentleman, let's go!" Javier shouted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuzuru knew the class would be intense – with twenty minutes of cardio, twenty minutes of strength building, and twenty minutes of core. He mainly chose this class in particular because of the bonus yoga class right after. But he didn't know if he was willing to go through this hell every other day for a whole six months.

The actual physical aspect of the class wasn't what bothered him. Yuzuru was a very fit young man, though he didn't seem like it considering he weighed only a hundred-and-seventeen pounds soaking wet and generally wore baggy clothes. The physical part was a walk in the park. 

The hard part was having to see Javier jump around with awful music at the front of the class, and not being underneath him instead. Javier was always an absolute vision despite the bad music blasting out of the speaker next to him. He was effortless in his moves, encouraging, and charismatic as an instructor. Every so often, the room was filled with laughter because of one of his silly jokes or him pretending to fall even though everyone knew he had ridiculous balance.

"Okay everyone, I want you all to do two sets of fifty knee-ups. I'll be walking around to make sure none of you cheat, and maybe to check if you're about to collapse", Javier shouted over the music, earning a few panted laughs.

Yuzuru was the last person in the last row, but as he watched Javier walk around and fix some off-postures he became very nervous. After the class finished the first set they were granted a blissful thirty seconds to rest before the next set of fifty.

As soon as they started the second set, Javier moved towards the second half of the class, inching closer and closer towards a very panicked Yuzuru.

"Lovely form Stacey, keep it up you're doing fantastic!" Javier said to Stacey, who beamed at him and still managed to look gorgeous despite being bright red and sweaty.

Javier stood next to Yuzuru, looked at him for a moment, and then walked away after a smile and a quick thumbs up. Yuzuru would be lying if he said he was very underwhelmed, but the feeling was replaced by relief when Javier called for everyone to rest once more. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The yoga portion of the class was what Yuzuru had really been looking forward to. He loved stretching all his muscles and feeling all of the knots in his back and tension in his body loosen up. He did yoga on his own, but also felt like he wasn't able to reach his limits alone. 

However, having an instructor like Javier was proving to be very difficult. Because as energetic as Javier was in the aerobics class, he was the complete opposite in his yoga class. Javier put on soft, classical music to calm them all down and spoke in a sweet voice that made everyone in the class relax.

"Okay, so, we'll start off easy with the lotus pose so we can get our breathing evened out and use our lungs in the best way possible," Javier said in a calm, soothing voice. His accent made him roll his R's and practically sigh out some words. Just listening to him was making Yuzuru hot and bothered, even though he should be relaxing now.

After roughly thirty minutes of varied poses, Javier started walking around the room to see if everyone had a grasp on the one-legged downward-facing dog Asana (pose). When he arrived next to Yuzuru, he started praying to whatever deity would listen.

"Yuzu," Yuzuru almost let a small groan slip at the small nickname he was already given by the Spaniard. "Your posture is absolutely perfect! Have you done yoga before?" Javier asked.

"Yeah, I do at home sometime," Yuzuru managed to answer despite the conflicting position he was in. Javier gave a small hum of approval which made Yuzuru's stomach clench with want.

"I can see you're quite flexible, my god... look at the extension of your leg. It's very impressive. Do you play a sport?" Javier inquired, genuinely sounding intrigued.

"Oh, uh, yes, I figure skate." Yuzuru answered with a voice he hoped didn't sound to strained. He was very thankful that his leg was angled in such a way that his crotch was covered from Javier's wandering eyes.

"Hmm, I could tell. Thighs like those are hard to miss once you actually see them."  
Yuzuru didn't know how to respond, but he didn't have to, because Javier gave him a small, encouraging pat on the small of his back and left. Yuzuru let out a minute breath of relief as he saw Javier walk away. 

Javier completely ignored the row of girls in front of him, which Yuzuru didn't mind too much, and asked the class to do a twenty-minute corpse pose before they wrapped it all up.

When Yuzuru went to lay down, he noticed a VERY obvious bulge in his yoga pants. It seemed that it wasn't only him who noticed. Stacey had noticed too.

Yuzuru was absolutely mortified when she bumped shoulders with him, looked down at his crotch and then _winked_ at him.

"You know, I'm really thankful I'm a woman and can't get boners. But trust me, if I could, I would be in just as much trouble as you are." Stacey whispered. Yuzuru was still mortified but now he felt a spike of jealousy course through him. Of course he wasn't the only person that was smitten for Javier.

"I'm telling you, I'm in a lesbian's heaven right now. It's like every hot chick decided to come here and bless me." Stacey said after seeing the look of jealousy take over his face. Yuzuru continued to stare at her before he realized; she was gay.

' _So THAT'S why she wasn't eye fucking Javi._ '

Yuzuru was very thankful that he would actually get along with Stacey. He smiled at her and she gave him that same dimpled smile right back. Had he not had a preference for men, he would definitely have fallen for her. But alas, he was the textbook definition of a twink.

As soon as their yoga session ended, Yuzuru practically flew out of the room. He quickly changed out of his clothes, despite still being gross and sweaty, and skipped the public shower to go home to his own where he could relieve himself.

When he finally got home, he threw his stuff at the door and raced for the bathroom. As soon as he stripped down and got into the shower he jerked off and came so fast he was momentarily blinded by the intensity of his orgasm. He panted as the shower pelted his back with cold water.

"Fuck, this is gonna be absolute fucking torture," he muttered to himself, before taking the rest of his shower in shame. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuzuru went to classes every other day and after every session, he came home and jerked off in his shower. The shower, unfortunately, wasn't the only place he was plagued by thoughts of his illegally hot instructor. 

At night he was restless, and kept changing positions to find one that would finally let him sleep. Once he did sleep, however, his dreams betrayed him. Yuzuru never had wet dreams until now. His dreams were so graphic they would make a porn star blush.

It was always the same. He comes to class, and one way or another, he ended up with Javier inside of him. Waking up sweaty and confused was bad enough, but the disgust and disappointment that followed was even worse.

Javier was not only a great instructor, he was a great person overall. Everyone that knew him would only ever wax poetics about his perfect personality and even more perfect body. Hearing about him made Yuzuru even hornier, and it didn't help that Javier was one of the touchiest people ever.

Javier would always grip his shoulders when he saw him and directed him to his spot in the back. When he taught new yoga poses, he always seemed to let his touch linger, which drove Yuzuru absolutely wild.

One time, however, Yuzuru was so close to just saying "fuck it" and grab Javier by his gorgeous face and make out until he was forced to back up for breath. 

It had been a normal yoga session after a particularly intense aerobics class. Javier was focusing on letting the class rest more than anything that day, and told everyone they could go with whatever pose they felt would help them loosen up. 

Yuzuru just did some basic poses, not wanting to strain his already aching body too much. He was slightly startled when he saw Javier standing over him, looking at him with a fond smile.

"Yuzu, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know any... difficult poses? Ones that really challenge your flexibility?" Javier asked.

It had become a lot easier to talk to him now, but Yuzuru still always got flustered when his attention was on him. See, when Javier spoke to someone he gave them his full attention, eye contact and all.

"Oh um, I do pigeon pose." Yuzuru answered honestly. He loved looking up poses to try out and he was always drawn to the ones that looked like they were impossible.

Javier's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised in a shocked expression. "Would you mind demonstrating?"

Yuzuru hesitated, before ultimately nodding. He had done this pose a thousand times, so pulling it off was easy. It was afterwards, when he sat upright again and looked at Javier, that his entire body tensed up. The look on Javier's face was anything but pure, his lids lowered and pupils dilated. He snapped out of his little trance quickly and smiled at Yuzuru, giving him a thumbs up before running – yes, running –  
to the front of the class to dismiss everyone early.

Yuzuru didn't understand what that look meant, but it haunted him. Every time he thought of Javier, the look on his face sent a spike of want down his spine. Why did he look at him like that? Was it because of the pose?

One night, while his mother was out of town to meet a friend that was visiting, Yuzuru had the whole house to himself. And he knew what he wanted to do.

Usually, he had to be very quiet when he masturbated because his mother was in the room across from his and she had a very keen sense if hearing. So he never risked more than just jacking off. 

Tonight however, he was all alone.

Yuzuru finished all of his chores before double checking all the main doors locks. As soon as he entered his room, he was a man on a mission. He would make the most of this time and go all out. He lifted his mattress slightly and fished around for the tiny bottle of lube that he hid for occasions like this.

Believe it or not, he actually wasn't a virgin. Yuzuru had had his fair share of sexual encounters, but none of them were even close to the lingering touches and stolen looks from Javi.

When his hand finally felt the cold, hard plastic bottle, he pulled it out from under the mattress. It was almost finished, but it was more than enough for what he had planned.

He scrambled onto his bed and quickly took off his clothes, tossing them onto a chair on the other side of the room. He grabbed his phone and put on the 'sexy playlist' he and his friend Alex had made as a joke.

He blasted the music into his headphones and immediately got into the mood just by thinking of Javier. He wanted to take his time and savor every moment, unlike all the rushed times in the shower. So he did.

He dragged his fingers over his body and closed his eyes, just letting himself imagine that the fingers belonged to a certain Spaniard. He sighed as his hand briefly grazed over his overly sensitive nipples, and he could already feel himself getting hard.

His catalog of fantasies offered him a lot to work with, but he just went with what he knew would make him completely lose it. Tentatively, he let himself stroke his cock, letting a small whine leave his mouth which now hung open.

He let himself think of how thick Javier's arms were, how good they would feel wrapped around him. He thought of Javier's thighs and how delicious they'd feel against his cock if he rode them. He thought of how pretty Javier's mouth would look wrapped around his cock.

Yuzuru's hips jerked upwards and he groaned at the thought of Javier sucking him off. How warm his mouth would feel, how he'd stare up at him with those mischievous and gorgeous eyes.

Yuzuru was panting at this point, and he quickly grabbed the bottle next to him, finally becoming too impatient to draw out this whole process. He slicked up his fingers, and rubbed them together to warm up the lube. He then essentially bent himself in half, his thighs flat up against the bed at his sides.

He closed his eyes and let out a long, desperate moan as he slipped in one finger. He thought about how thick Javier's fingers were, and how two of his own fingers would feel like one of his. He whined, imagining that it was Javier's fingers up his ass and added one more.

Yuzuru curled his fingers and almost screamed as they brushed over his prostate. Every nerve in his body was hypersensitive, and every time his hips rolled up, seemingly on their own, Yuzuru cried out.

He imagined all the filthy things Javier would whisper into his ear, maybe telling him how he would fuck him so hard he'd feel it for a week. Yuzuru's hand jerked his cock faster and he now had three fingers that were brushing up against his abused prostate constantly.

He was so close, so fucking close. He thought about how good it would feel to have Javier's cock in his mouth, how he'd tell him how pretty he looks on his knees. With that, Yuzuru's back arched off the bed and he came with a silent scream. His fingers and hand only stopped moving when he was so sensitive it hurt.

Once he was completely burned out and done, he laid in his bed completely naked, covered in sweat and semen. He tried to catch his breath, knowing well that this had been one of the best orgasms of his entire life.

After a while, Yuzuru felt the effects of his orgasm leave his body and he was now cold and wet and absolutely horrified at himself. How would he face Javier tomorrow knowing what he had just done? Jerking off in the shower was one thing, but this... this would make the classes ten times worse.

"I can't go to class tomorrow. I'm gonna pounce on him and then get a restraining order. Fuck, I'm so _stupid_." Yuzuru smacked his forehead, before gingerly getting up for a shower.

He grabbed his phone and pulled up Alex's number, having already decided what he needed to do.

Yuzuru: ALEX! Can we get lunch tomorrow Ci?  
Alex: That's not a winky face stop using it!  
Alex: Sure, we'll go to this new cafe that opened on my block.  
Alex: Wait don't you have an aerobics class tomorrow?  
Yuzuru: ....yeah about that  
Alex: OH MY GOD DID YOU FINALLY FUCK HABI???  
Yuzuru: NO!!! And his name is Javi  
Alex: You say it like it's Habi :))) I bet he likes that  
Yuzuru: stttoooopppp ;((((  
Alex: okay listen you paid for those so don't go wasting your money.  
Alex: This is so sudden. Did something happen  
Yuzuru: .~.  
Alex: wtf does that mean  
Yuzuru: Buy me ice cream and I tell you  
Alex: Deal

Yuzuru quickly put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and headed out. Alex was one of the few people who knew that Yuzuru was gay, and he was also one of the few people that didn't treat him differently because of it.

Yuzuru wasn't gonna lie, he did have a crush on Alex for a solid day before he realized that Alex was definitely straight and also that he was an idiot. A lovable idiot, though.

When Yuzuru walked into the ice cream parlor, Alex was already there texting someone.

"Hey Alex," Yuzuru said in a tone that sounded dejected even to him.

"Yikes. That bad?" Alex gave him a sympathetic look. Yuzuru just nodded glumly. 

Alex stared at him expectantly and Yuzuru was talking a mile a minute in no time. He poured his heart out about how much he hated himself for falling for his instructor, and how he hated that he, himself, couldn't control himself. Alex, being the excellent friend that he was, said the usual " _hm_ " and " _oh_ " and " _ah_ " in all the right spots, showing that he really was attentive.

When Yuzuru finished his rant he looked down at his ice cream, which Alex had already ordered for him, and weakly poked at it.

"Okay, so... let's ask Maia" Alex said, as he was already dialing her on FaceTime.

"Wai- NO!" Yuzuru grabbed for Alex's phone, but it was too late, Maia had picked up.

"Maia! Yuzu's having the Habi problem. He's thinking about not going tomorrow. What should he do?" Alex asked his sister, who looked a bit overwhelmed with the influx of information being thrown at her.

"Yuzuru? Honey, you can't just run away from him can you?"

The thing with Maia was that even though she was slightly younger than Yuzu, she was much wiser. She sometimes sounded like an eighty year old woman, but she was always level headed and Yuzuru would trust her with his life.

"I'm not run away, I just need one day." 

Yuzuru knew he only needed to cool down a little. Maia smiled at him, with that warm, comforting smile, and told him it was okay. Yuzuru and Alex ate their ice cream in peace and spoke about anything other than Javier. By the time they were done, Yuzuru felt ten times better.

Alex offered to pay for the ice cream, mainly because Yuzuru had forgotten his wallet. Yuzuru waited for him outside, and hugged him with all his might for going out and eating ice cream with him at 1:00a.m. When they broke off, Yuzuru felt someone brush lightly against him, but by the time he looked to see who, the person had walked into the ice cream parlor.

Yuzuru bid Alex goodbye and made his way home. As soon as he hit his bed, he was out like a light. When he woke up the next day, he stayed in bed all day except for when he had to use the bathroom or get something to eat.

When he looked at the time and saw that class was probably taking place right then, he felt slightly guilty.

' _I wonder if Javi misses me..._ '

He groaned out loud and went back to playing his video game. His mother returned in the evening and they went out for dinner together. Yuzuru already felt better, not having to deal with the feelings that has sprung upon him out of nowhere. But he knew that he would have to attend the next class. He wasn't gonna give up for such a poor reason.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Yuzuru went back to class the day after, Javier was acting oddly strange. Was he mad at him? When Yuzuru had entered the room, Javier looked up at him and gave him a strained smile. It didn't reach his eyes, and there was a mildly pained look on his face. 

Yuzuru didn't know why this change came over him, but he didn't like it. Throughout the entire class, Javier avoided him like the plague and Yuzuru hated it. Sure, he also hated when he was right above him, staring at him while he was sweating like a pig or in a really strange position; but this was way worse.

This behavior continued for the next two classes, with Javier acting as if he didn't exist. Every time Javier's gaze skipped over him, Yuzuru felt like someone stabbed his heart with a knife. Even Stacey had noticed.

"Is Javi okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's usually all over you! Now he barely looks at you," Stacey said, unintentionally stabbing Yuzuru's poor little heart with that annoying ass knife.

Yuzuru just shrugged and acted as if he didn't care, but he did. It was obvious Stacey didn't buy it considering how concerned she looked.

Yuzuru felt annoyed and defeated. When Javier used to give him attention, he hated it; and now when he's not giving him any attention, he hated it even more. Yuzuru called up Alex and asked him about that cafe and Alex agreed to meet him right after. 

Yuzuru was close to tears as he spilled his heart out to Alex yet again. He was so confused. Why did Javier just not like him all of a sudden? 

As he continued whining about his shitty love life, the door to the cafe opened with the sound of a small bell. 

Lo and behold, it was the man that he'd been killing himself over.

Javier looked around the establishment, and when his eyes met Yuzuru he looked moderately startled. Alex looked confused, as always, and asked Yuzuru what he was looking at. Yuzuru didn't answer him for a few seconds, and with all the courage he could muster, he waved.

Javier looked even more startled than before, but he waved back and gave him that strained smile. Yuzuru turned back to Alex, who was squinting at Javier.

"Oh my god that's him isn't it?"

Yuzuru put his head on Alex's shoulder, wanting to hide.

"Dude, you have shit luck. No offense."

Yuzuru couldn't help but snort at that. Alex made the worst situations bearable. He looked up again, and saw Javier still looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. Javier grabbed his order and, to Yuzuru's horror, walked over to their little corner.

"Hey, Yuzu! I've never seen you here before. How's everything?" Javier's tone was too polite. It lacked the usual humor he carried around with him.

"Oh, this the first time I come here. Alex tell me about it so I say 'why not'?" Yuzuru looked over at Alex, who was just staring at Javier like he was from another planet.

"So, this is your boyfriend I'm assuming?"

Yuzuru sputtered at the question, completely taken aback. Alex looked mortified.

Naturally, in this awfully awkward situation, Yuzuru started laughing. Hard. He was about to roll onto the floor had it not been for Alex catching him. Yuzuru looked up at Javier's face, and his expression made him laugh even harder.

"Yeah, nah, dude, I don't swing that way. Yuzu does, but either way it would be like dating my brother," Alex explained. Javier's face changed completely, almost as if he was relieved. Yuzuru would have cared more about that change in him had he not been wheezing.

Once he finally calmed down, Yuzuru looked up at Javier and grinned.  
"I would never date him. Ew."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that? I'm hot! And you're gay!" Alex looked very offended in that moment and Yuzuru had to try his hardest not to start laughing again.

"You not my type," Yuzuru said matter-of-factly. He regretted it instantly.

"Oh yeah, I KNOW what your type is," Alex said with a sadistic look in his eye. He was out for revenge. It was petty, but Yuzuru was too busy feeling like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him to point it out.

"What's his type?" Javier asked, perking up slightly.

"Yo-OW YUZU WHAT THE HELL?!" Yuzuru stomped Alex's foot before he could finish the statement.

"Nothing. My type is nothing," Yuzuru said pathetically. Javier raised an eyebrow but left it at that. He looked at his phone and quickly left, saying he had to meet up with someone.

As soon as Javier left Alex started whining about how sore his foot felt, but Yuzuru was too busy feeling fuzzy inside to care. 

That night when he went to sleep, he dreamed of Javier feeding him ice cream.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier was back to his normal self in the next class. Actually, he was more touchy than ever. Any time he had the chance to be physical with Yuzuru, he took it. Yuzuru was very confused, and had near whiplash at the sudden change in behavior, but he didn't question it. Everything was back to normal, and that's what mattered.

It had been four classes since Javier finally went back to his normal, energetic self. Yuzuru had gotten used to the extra touches, reveled in them, even. He still had a stiffy at the end of every class, but it was okay because his shirt covered his crotch very well.

As everyone was filing out of the room, Javier stopped Yuzuru and asked him if he could stay back for a moment to help him with his equipment. A few of the girls glared daggers at him for being chosen to stay back with the glorious Mr. Javi, and he just smiled back as sweetly as possible. 

However, once the door closed, he was all alone with Javier. As the realization hit him, he immediately froze up. 

He still had a boner.

Yuzuru tugged his shirt downwards to cover more ground, but there was no use. He was fucked. 

Javier looked back at him and smiled at him. Yuzuru felt his heart melt at the sight. After seeing him give half-assed smiles, Yuzuru realized that Javier most definitely had the best smile in the world. When it reached his eyes, it made even the coldest of people feel a little warmth.

"Okay, so, I held you back for a reason," Javier started. "You see, your form on the pose we did today was pretty bad. I think you need to fix it, because it should be relatively easy for you." Javier explained as he laid out the yoga mat on the floor.

Yuzuru just stared at him before nodding dumbly. The pose they'd done today was the reclining hand-to-big-toe pose. There was no way Javier wouldn't see his mini-me.

Javier sat next to the mat, looking up at Yuzuru expectantly. Yuzuru slowly moved over to him and sat on the mat, tugging his shirt down desperately.

"Go ahead, lay down," Javier instructed. Yuzuru laid down, but still kept tugging at his shirt to keep his crotch covered.

"Okay now breathe in.... And... Out," Javier tried to get Yuzuru to breathe normally, but his breath remained erratic.

' _God, please strike me dead,_ ' Yuzuru thought when Javier, who was currently sitting at his feet, told him to lift up his right leg. He stared up at the ceiling as he slowly brought up his leg. As his leg move up higher and higher, so did his shirt.

By the time Yuzuru had grabbed his toes with his right hand, his shirt rode up way over his yoga pants and showed a patch of his stomach. Yuzuru waited in agony for Javier to say something, anything.

"You can do more than that. Let me help you." 

Before Yuzuru could even open his mouth to protest, Javier was on top of him, pushing his leg downward. When he shifted, Javier's thigh rubbed up against Yuzuru's crotch and he involuntary let out a breathy moan.

"God, look at you, so flexible," Javier said as he continued to rub his thick, juicy thigh right up against Yuzuru's clothed cock. Yuzuru was squirming slightly, trying his hardest to roll his hips up against Javier's thigh. He let out small moans every time his cock stroked over Javier's tree branch of a thigh.

"Hm, you like that don't you?" Javier whispered into his ear, his voice having dropped a few octaves. Yuzuru bit his lower lip, trying to stop the desperate noises that left his mouth. He nodded when Javier nipped at his earlobe and let out a loud groan.

"I've wanted you like this for so long. Look at you, I bet I could make you come just by talking," Javier muttered, kissing down Yuzuru's neck.

This was too much for Yuzuru. He had thought about Javier over him like this many times, but having him there in real life was so much better. Javier was all warm, hard muscles. And his muscles weren't the only thing that was hard.

Yuzuru could feel his cock up against the back of his stretched out leg and god he wanted it so much. He could feel the hot throb of Javier's cock as he continued to rub off against him.

Yuzuru choked on a moan when Javier bit down at the place where his neck met his shoulder. Javier sucked and licked it immediately after, making even more tremors run through Yuzuru's body.

Yuzuru desperately tried to stay quiet, but he couldn't. The thing was, all his previous sexual partners had been very vocal about how vocal he was. They always pointed out that he sounded like a whore. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but Yuzuru didn't need to scare Javier away with his obscene sounds.

Javier finally moved his face right above Yuzuru's face, who was a gasping mess. Yuzuru knew he looked like a tomato; he could feel the blush on his face and chest. Javier seemed to have noticed Yuzuru trying to hold himself back and he shook his head, tutting.

"No, no, no, we can't have that now, can we? I wanna hear you, Yuzu. Wanna hear you screaming my name when I fuck you into this mat," Javier said with a smirk. Yuzuru closed his eyes and finally let out the moan he had so desperately been trying to hold in. When he finally opened his eyes, Javier looked awestruck. He whispered some profanity in Spanish and finally, finally leaned in to kiss Yuzuru where he had wanted to kiss him for so long.

Javier wasn't gentle in any way. He wasn't violent, either, but he didn't hold back and Yuzuru knew that his lips would be terribly swollen after the abuse that they were being put under. Yuzuru finally let his leg down and wrapped it around Javier's waist.

Javier nipped at Yuzuru's bottom lip, which was unfairly plump and was just begging to be bitten. Javier let out a deep groan at the back of his throat before grabbing Yuzuru's ass harshly and grinding their clothed cocks together.

Yuzuru's mouth opened to let out a surprised gasp, giving Javier the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Yuzuru's mouth.

Now, here's the thing: Yuzuru hated french kisses. Usually whoever the fuck he was making out with would shove their tongue into his mouth and just, sorta, wiggle it. It made his squirm and almost always ruined his mood. It was one of the reasons why he didn't like kissing during sex.

But Javier was different. Oh lord, was he different. He was like a painter whose strokes were perfected over time. He knew what he was doing and boy was Yuzuru thankful.

Javier took his sweet time kissing Yuzuru, only pulling back for a short drag of air before diving right back in. Yuzuru felt intoxicated. He ran his hand through Javier's unfairly soft curls and tugged at them, which got him a very appreciative groan from him.

Javier finally pulled back from the kiss and sat up, pulling Yuzuru up with him. He quickly discarded both their shirts and then moved down to Yuzuru's nipples. Yuzuru usually didn't let his partners go near his chest, too scared of the outcome, but today he didn't even get the chance to think at all.

Javier rolled his tongue over right Yuzuru's nipple an immediately Yuzuru cried out. His back arched impossibly far, and it gave Javier more incentive to continue his ministrations.

Yuzuru was an absolute mess, and for once he didn't care. He had completely given himself to Javier, and he wasn't regretting it. When Javier gently bit down on his nipple, Yuzuru saw stars. He was whining so loudly, it was a wonder no one had walked in on them yet just to check what the noise was about.

Javier switched nipples and Yuzuru fisted his hand into Javier's hair, letting the other hand grip his strong arms. Yuzuru was so close to coming he had to stop this. He wasn't gonna come in his pants like a teenager. 

He pulled at Javier's hair harshly, who seemed to get the message, and just smirked at him.

He instead started kissing downwards, making Yuzuru squirm in anticipation. When he finally got to the cursed yoga pants, Javier sat back and stared at Yuzuru, who must have looked like an absolute vision. His hair was mussed and he was sweating buckets. Yet Javier stared at him like he was a starving man at a free, all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to fuck you right at the door when you walked in wearing these?" Javier questioned. Yuzuru moaned softly, absolutely loving every filthy word that left his mouth. "Or how much I had to hold myself back from wanting to grab that tight little ass of yours? God, that day when you pulled that pose I almost came right there and then. Just thinking about how many ways I could fuck you." 

Yuzuru felt a spike of pleasure course through his veins as he thought about Javier fucking him in front of the whole class. Then, he finally talked with the little sanity he had left.

"Then do already. Talk less." Yuzuru gasped out.

Javier's eyes widened for the slightest moment before they went back to being half lidded. He quickly pulled off Yuzuru's yoga pants and just stared. Yuzuru knew he looked good, he'd been in this class for three weeks for God's sake. Javier moved to his thighs and left little kisses and kitten licks here and there, teasing him.

"Javi... Please..." Yuzuru moaned out.

"Please what, Yuzu?" Javier asked, that teasing tone back in his voice. Yuzuru didn't know if it was physically possible for him to blush harder, but he felt as if he did.

"Mmm, Javi, plea– ah, please do it already."

"What it is that you want me to do?" Javier said, leaving hickies on his thighs now. 

Had Yuzuru not been in this situation, he would have never said something like this. But here he was.

"Javi," Yuzuru pulled himself and Javier up before whispering into Javier's ear: "fuck me."

The sound Javier made went straight to his cock. Javier quickly got up and went over to his compact duffel bag to grab something. He came back with a small bottle of lube. Yuzuru stared at it in awe.

"You always have on you?" Yuzuru asked curiously. Javier looked at him and gave a sheepish grin.

"I was gonna ask you on a date first, and take you home, but... here we are." Yuzuru just shook his head and moved forward to kiss Javier. Javier laid him down as he kissed him and brought his slick hand towards Yuzuru's ass. Yuzuru squeaked slightly at the intrusion, but as soon as Javier pushed his finger forward, the squeak turned into a moan.

"Javi, ah, more... please, more," Yuzuru choked out. Javier obeyed him immediately, adding another finger which momentarily knocked Yuzuru's breath out of his lungs. Javier stopped kissing Yuzuru and moved downwards. Before Yuzuru could protest, he felt Javier lick the underside of his cock. Yuzuru's hips jolted at all the stimulation. He wouldn't last long, but god he didn't wanna stop him.

Javier curled his finger simultaneously as he sucked on the head of Yuzuru's cock. Yuzuru cried out and started stringing Japanese and English words together. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening with each stroke of Javier's fingers.

Javier finally pulled back, letting Yuzuru close his eyes and catch his breath. Yuzuru felt Javier's thumb over his bottom lips and opened his eyes to see Javier looking longingly at his lips.

"You want me to suck yo–" before Yuzuru could finish, he was cut off by a bruising kiss.

"Next time, Querido," Javier said with a final kiss.

Yuzuru laid back as Javier lined himself up at his entrance. He tried his hardest to relax, but he couldn't. As soon as Javier took off his shorts, Yuzuru was positively drooling. 

Javier had a perfect cock in every aspect. It was thick and long and, god, Yuzuru wanted to feel him in his mouth. But Javier had already promised him of fulfilling that wish next time, so he restrained himself.

Javier ran his hands up and down Yuzuru's sides as he finally pushed in. Even though just the head was in, Yuzuru was already dizzy. He was having trouble breathing as Javier moved in deeper. Javier let out a small sigh when he bottomed out. He leaned in to kiss the crease between Yuzuru's furrowed brows, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin.

It was only when Yuzuru started squirming underneath him did he start moving excruciatingly slowly. He kept up that pace for what seemed like forever. Yuzuru was stretched out and impatient.

"Javi, please fast," Yuzuru was only able to get out some words at this point. Javier looked down at him when he suddenly snapped his hips forward, knocking the wind out Yuzuru. He picked up the pace, bending Yuzuru in half as he fucked him.

Yuzuru was definitely vocal. He was practically screaming each time Javier rolled his hips.

Then, Javier suddenly stopped. Yuzuru looked up and began to protest when Javier pulled out and flipped him over. A jolt of anticipation coursed through in this position. He placed his forehead on the ground, shamelessly presenting his ass to Javier. But Javier had other plans. He pulled Yuzuru up like he weighed nothing and sat him on his lap. Yuzuru looked forward and saw his reflection on the mirrored wall in front of him.

 

If he wasn't painfully hard already, he would most definitely have gotten there after seeing the sight in front of him. His reflection showed a half lidded boy with a deep blush painting his skin. Yuzuru noticed a bite mark at his neck and the small hickies on his thighs. He saw how absolutely wrecked he looked. He felt, and saw, Javier move forward and kiss him on his cheek.

"Look at how perfect you look. So gorgeous, just for me. I want you to watch me fuck you, Yuzuru. Will you do that for me?" Javier mumbled into his ear. Yuzuru could only nod dumbly as Javier lifted him and sat him on his cock. Yuzuru let out a loud groan as Javier entered him again, his eyes screwing shut naturally.

"Look forward, Querido. You want me to make you cum, right? Want me to make you feel real good? Open your eyes for me, Yuzu." Javier whispered commandingly. Yuzuru whined at his words and opened his eyes to see Javier smirking back at him.

Javier started to move his hips, which ultimately made it a challenge for Yuzuru to keep his eyes open, but he did. He didn't want Javier to stop now when he needed him most.

"Don't look at me, _amor_ , look at yourself, I want you to see me fuck you till you're begging to cum. I want you to cry with how much pleasure you're feeling. Look at yourself Yuzu, look how hot you are." Yuzuru stared at himself and god, why was this so hot. He shouldn't get horny at watching himself. Javier finally started moving again and Yuzuru watched as Javier kept snapping his hips upwards at a blinding pace.

Cries spilled out of Yuzuru's mouth as he came closer and closer to release. He reached down to touch himself, but his hand was smacked away by Javier, who stroked his cock himself. Yuzuru couldn't take it anymore as he flung he head back and finally came, his body shaking with tremors as he rode Javier who was very close behind. 

Javier rode him through his orgasm and came himself moments after with a deep groan. His hips' movement became sloppy, and when he stopped he pulled Yuzuru off of him and laid him down on the mat.

Yuzuru was completely stunned. He didn't know what to say or, frankly, what to do. He just stared at the ceiling. Javier laid down next to him and pulled him onto his chest. Yuzuru could hear his heart steadying itself.

"You okay?" Javier asked, slightly breathless. Yuzuru just let out a small " _hm_ " feeling too tired to actually speak. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while before Javier spoke again.

"Yuzu, I want to apologize for how I treated you during class last week." Javier said softly. Yuzuru furrowed his brows and looked up at Javier, who continued to stare up at the wall.

"It's just that, I saw you with Alan an–"

"Alex," Yuzuru corrected.

"Yeah, him. I saw you with him outside Flora's ice cream parlor, and I was gonna say 'hi' before you started hugging him. I don't know why but I felt guilty, 'cuz I thought ' _this guy has a boyfriend and I've been groping him this whole time_.' I felt awful." Javier confessed. Yuzuru stared up at him, not knowing what to say.

He realized that hugging Alex in the middle of the street at 1:00a.m. would probably look suspicious.

"Oh, so was you that bumped against me."

Javier finally looked down at him sheepishly. When he met his gaze, Javier's eyes softened.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was also just letting myself lick my own wounds. I was jealous of Alex, especially when I saw you cozying up with him at the cafe."

"I'm just very loving to _all_ my friends," Yuzuru responded matter-of-factly, making Javier chuckle.

"That was much better than aerobics, right?" Javier said, sounding completely content. Yuzuru just let out a satisfied hum, having no strength in him to do anything else, really.

"Oh yes, much better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex, can you call my mom and tell that I'm staying at night with you?" 
> 
> "I mean sure, but wh— ohh. You wanna stay with Habi." Yuzuru could practically hear the shit-eating grin that was probably on Alex's face right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished the second chapter!!! Three cheers for me finally not being a lazy ass and actually finishing this.  
> Thanks to [shhhhhhhhbimil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhhhhhbimil/pseuds/shhhhhhhhbimil) for betaing my fic!!!  
> Also, special thanks to [ishuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishuku) who's a real homie

It had been about a week since that day with Javier after Yoga. Javier, being the gentleman that he is, offered to take Yuzuru out to get food, saying " _You need to eat more food so, you have enough energy for next time_ ," with a cheeky wink.  
  
Even though Yuzuru just felt like curling up into Javier's arms and staying there forever, he was actually pretty hungry after their... yoga practice. Javier had taken him to a small and cozy Spanish restaurant, and the whole time Yuzuru couldn't believe his luck.  
  
It seemed like everyone that was there knew Javier and greeted him. Javier, being Javier, not only greeted them all but also made small talk, which seemed to cheer them up even more. At least, that's what Yuzuru thinks he was doing.  
  
Yuzuru had a hard enough time keeping up with English. Spanish, however, was a completely different beast. The only words he knew were " _hola_ ", " _amor_ ", and " _mierda_ " (of course he knew a curse word instead of something actually helpful).  
  
When Javier spoke Spanish, he spoke with such confidence and speed that it made Yuzuru slightly dizzy. Yuzuru also couldn't deny how sexy Javier sounded while speaking the foreign tongue. The way he rolled his R's was enough to make Yuzuru sweat bullets.  
  
After having talked to seemingly every person in the establishment, Javier directed all his attention towards Yuzuru. He asked him about anything and everything and patiently waited while Yuzuru pieced together his responses in English.  
  
"So, what do you miss most about Japan?" Javier asked between bites of _Paella_. Yuzuru thought for a second before answering honestly.  
  
"I really miss friends, but I miss most being able to talk in Japanese easily."  
  
Yuzuru hated the language barrier between him and almost every person he met. Sure, he missed his friends more than anything, but he kept in touch with most of them on a daily basis. Having to painstakingly translate everything was draining, and he could do without it.  
  
Javier gave him an understanding look and told him about how long it took him to gain confidence in speaking English himself.  
  
"Stop looking so shocked; I'm being serious. It took me forever to even say 'hello' to people because I was scared I'd fumble up and get made fun of."  
  
Yuzuru couldn't see Javier being shy. It just didn't make sense to him. Javier was one of the most outgoing people he'd ever encountered, and to find out he struggled with the same thing he did made him feel yet another connection to the man.  
  
After splitting the bill, they both got up and walked out of the (now empty) restaurant. Yuzuru checked the time and saw that they had been talking for a good two hours. It surprised him how fast it flew by.  
  
Once they were out, they sort of just stood next to each other, neither of them wanting to leave the other's company. Yuzuru felt his phone buzz and saw his mom messaging him to be home before twelve. He bit his lip and looked up to see Javier smiling warmly at him.  
  
"I have to go now..."  
  
Yuzuru could hear the disappointment in his own voice. Javier only smiled at him like always and moved closer. He brought his hand up to the side of Yuzuru's face and caressed his cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Can I at least get a kiss goodnight?"  
  
Yuzuru's face flushed and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest and start singing. He stared at Javier's lips before nodding tentatively. He found it strange how shy he felt, considering the things they had done on that poor yoga mat.  
  
Javier leaned in slowly and placed a soft, warm kiss on his lips. Javier's lips gently pushed against Yuzuru's, almost hesitantly, as if he didn't want to rush the moment. Yuzuru's hands moved on their own, clutching at the lapels of Javier's sweater.  
  
Javier pulled back for a moment and rested his forehead against Yuzuru's. They were both slightly out of breath, despite how short and sweet the kiss was. Yuzuru felt Javier's warm breath fan against his wet lips.  
  
When Yuzuru instinctively licked his lips, he heard Javier audibly gulp. Javier pulled his hand away from Yuzuru's cheek and placed it behind his head. His other hand tightened his grip on the small of Yuzuru back, and he pulled him into another, much deeper kiss.  
  
Each caress of Javier's lips, each swipe of his tongue made Yuzuru’s knees feel weak. His chest felt warm, and the butterflies in his stomach were at it again. Yuzuru knew that if he could, he would stand here all night, ju-  
  
"Ehem."  
  
Javier and Yuzuru jolted apart at the sound. Yuzuru looked over to see the owner of the restaurant, Señora Malinda, giving them an exasperated, yet fond, look.  
  
Javier let out a sheepish laugh, and Yuzuru did everything he could to hide behind Javier. The warm feeling inside hadn't left him, but he was somewhat thankful to the old lady, mainly because he knew he would have stood here all night letting Javier kiss him if she didn’t stop them.  
  
" _Eh...buenas noches, tia Malinda_ ," Javier said, a blush very evident on his face. Señora Malinda raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
" _Mhm, buenas noches, Javi_." She said, shaking her head laughing. She smiled at Yuzuru before walking back into the restaurant. Javier turned back to Yuzuru, grinning. Yuzuru returned his grin with one of his own.  
  
"Well, I guess you should get going now. It is quite late." Javier sounded like he wanted Yuzuru to do anything other than that. Yuzuru felt a twinge of disappointment, but he nodded regardless.  
  
"I message you when I get home?" Yuzuru asked, wanting to stretch out the conversation as long as he could. Javier let out a small " _mhm_ " before he sighed heavily.  
  
"Would you be surprised to know that I don't want you to go?"  
  
Yuzuru tried his hardest to contain his grin, fidgeting with his hands and staring at the ground. He instead shrugged slightly, looking everywhere but Javier's face.  
  
"Oye," Javier said as he bumped his forehead gently against Yuzuru's. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"  
  
Yuzuru couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face and leaned up to give Javier a small peck on the cheek before turning around and walking as fast as he could.  
  
"Yuzu! Come back here! You can't just do that and walk away!" Yuzuru heard Javier shouting behind him. He couldn't stop grinning as he kept walking faster and faster.  
  
"Yuzuru, turn around for just one second, will you?" Javier's voice was a lot closer to him than it was before. When he turned around, Javier was only two steps away from him.  
  
Javier grabbed Yuzuru's face with both his hands and started kissing him all over his face. Yuzuru broke out into fits of giggles as Javier kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally, his lips.  
  
They were both grinning into the kisses Javier kept showering onto Yuzuru's lips. Javier finally pulled back and gave Yuzuru a small push backwards.  
  
"Okay, Yuzu you have to leave _now_. Do it before I change my mind, throw you over my shoulder, and take you home with me." Javier said, a wild grin on his face. Yuzuru couldn't stop the laughter that left his mouth as he turned around and started sprinting.  
  
" _Adios, mi amor!_ " Javier shouted from behind him. Yuzuru suddenly got an idea that he knew was stupid, but he couldn't resist. He turned around, and very theatrically blew a kiss towards Javier.  
  
Javier, in turn, caught the "kiss" and put it over his own lips. He let out a small hoot of victory, which put Yuzuru through another fit of giggles. He waved at Javier one more time before finally making his way home.  
  
When he got home, his mom asked him about his spectacular mood and he just shrugged. The jacket he wore completely covered Javier's hickey, and he felt slightly exhilarated every time the fabric grazed against it. She stared at him suspiciously, but she didn't question him any further.

That night, Yuzuru had a very hard time going to sleep. 

Not because of sexual frustration, but because he'd been texting Javier, and every message he received made him want to squeal. When he finally did go to sleep, Yuzuru wondered how long it had been since he was this happy.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Yuzuru never really understood why blowjobs were considered to be a submissive act. For all he knew, he was the one in power right here between Javier's thick thighs.  
  
How he actually got into this position was rather sweet, now that he thinks about it. He had been watching some show about drugs and a chubby mustached man, with Javier, clad only in Javier's boxers and t-shirt. His own clothes had been muddied by a car splashing him with a puddle on his way to class. Javier had noticed the annoyed look on Yuzuru’s face, had offered to wash and dry them for him.  
  
Yuzuru knew it was just his way of getting Yuzuru to go home with him, but that’s exactly what Yuzuru wanted as well. After the “Poor Yoga Mat” day, as they liked to call it, Yuzuru and Javier hadn’t been very sexual. Not because there was no tension between them, but because they’d both silently agreed on actually getting to know each other a bit. Which would be hard to do while one of them was inside the other.  
  
They weren’t exactly Mormons, so they did make out often, with _very_  heavy petting here and there. Javier had a particular fixation towards Yuzuru's ass, and Yuzuru loved feeling Javier's arms and shoulders under his hands.

But other than that, they’d both restrained themselves. 

The thing was, Yuzuru was tired of holding back. He would have loads of time to know Javier, he wasn’t gonna torture himself for it. Having Javier with him and not doing absolutely filthy things to and with him was a crime, and Yuzuru had enough of being a criminal.  
  
So, as they sat there watching the chubby mustached man yelling about drugs, with Yuzuru practically laid across Javier’s lap, his mind kept racing. The sex part was nagging him, obviously, but he also needed to know if this was just some casual fling. He didn’t want to end up thinking he was an item with someone who could barely remember his name.  
  
He wanted to ask Javier, but he didn’t want to be overbearing and scare him off with his questions about commitment only one week into them... doing whatever the hell they were doing. Yuzuru was lost in a train of thought when he felt a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
He turned to see Javier looking at him with a small smile on his face.  
  
“I can hear you thinking, _querido_. What’s the matter? Is there something bothering you?” Yuzuru realized that Javier had picked up on some of his little habits. One of those habits was how Yuzuru tended to screw up his face when he was deep in thought.  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry. Let’s just watch show,” Yuzuru knew it was a pathetic attempt,  but he also knew he'd been caught, and he had no backup plan. Javier gave him a look that screamed ‘ _really now?_ ’ and shifted slightly to get closer to him.  
  
"Tell me what's on your mind, _cariño_ ," he muttered as he kissed Yuzuru's neck. Yuzuru let out a content sigh, even though he knew what Javier was doing. Javier had picked up on how much Yuzuru loved the Spanish terms of endearment, and he used them whenever he could.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, it's just stupid." Yuzuru knew his cryptic answers were only reeling Javier in further. The Spaniard rolled his tongue over that one spot, and Yuzuru melted in his arms with a small whimper.  
  
"I'm sure it's not stupid, _querido_. Tell me what's going on in that adorable little head of yours," Javier murmured into his neck. Yuzuru could feel the vibrations in Javier's voice throughout his whole body.  
  
" _I wanted to know if we're actually dating or if you just wanna be casual._ " Yuzuru knew it was a dick move to say it in Japanese, and Javier let him know he agreed with that sentiment by the disapproving look he gave him. Yuzuru sighed in defeat and tried his best to word his frustrations. He rested his head on Javier's shoulder, not wanting to see his overly expressive face give away whatever emotion he felt.  
  
"I just... I don't know if this is casual thing or not." Yuzuru clenched his eyes shut at how pathetic that sounded. Javier pulled him off of his shoulder and stared at him with a confused look.  
  
' _Well, that's definitely not what I expected his face to look like_.'  
  
Javier stared at him for a moment before his face lit up. He started to laugh, which in turn made Yuzuru mildly irritated. He had just confessed something personal to Javier, and the man had the gall to start laughing.  
  
Javier obviously saw the irritation on Yuzuru's face and gripped him tighter before he could move away.  
  
"God, Yuzu, you had me so worried there. I was wondering what could be bothering you so much, and when you told me, I was relieved."  
  
"So you laugh when you relieved?" Yuzuru's irritation was only growing as he glared at Javier, who looked like he was having the time of his life.  
  
"Fuck, _querido_ , I never realized that I didn't actually properly do the whole asking-out-thing. So, let's do it now. Yuzuru Hanyu, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Yuzuru was stunned for a moment. Javier was always a surprising individual, but this was completely out of left field.  
  
Yuzuru leaned in to kiss Javier gently and whispered a soft " _yes_ " onto his lips. Javier very enthusiastically pulled Yuzuru down into a sweltering kiss.  
  
As they continued to make out, Javier’s hands planted firmly on his ass, Yuzuru remembered something from "Poor Yoga Mat" Day. He pulled back from the kiss, staring down at a flustered Javier. He got up off of his lap, and now here he was, between Javier's strong legs.  
  
Javier stared down at him, a glazed look set on his eyes. Yuzuru knew that he wanted to make this special and drag it out as long as possible. He put his hand over Javier's jean-clad crotch and gasped as he felt his boyfriend getting hard. Yuruzu bit his lip and moaned at the sensation. Okay, forget trying to draw it out.  
  
Yuzuru made quick work of Javier's belt and zipper and hastily pulled his pants down. And then, he stopped in his tracks and made a disgusted face. Javier was wearing the ugliest pair of briefs he had ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes on.  
  
"What are hell are those?" Yuzuru said, sounding absolutely repulsed.  
  
"Yuzu, I swear to God if you start talking about how my underwear is a fashion atrocity, I will bend you over and fuck your cute little ass until you fucking _beg me_  to let you come", Javier growled out.  
      
The arousal that rippled through Yuzuru's body because of those words was indescribable. The images that flashed through his mind would easily provide him with jack-off material for the next few years.  
      
"I don't have any lube," he blurted out, for some unknown reason. He blushed at his small outburst, but when he looked up at Javier's face, he only saw pure affection in his expression. Javier put his hand gently on Yuzuru's cheek and rubbed his thumbs in small circles.  
      
"Don't you worry about that, _amor_ , I'll find other ways to make you squirm underneath me," he said, in a huskier than normal tone. Yuzuru couldn't wait anymore, and he quickly discarded Javier's underwear, tossing it to hell where it belonged.  
  
Yuzuru knew he was good at sucking dick, he was practically born for it. He knew how to keep a good pace, and how to make the recipient putty in his hands. He knew just how to use his tongue, lips, and throat to drive any man insane.  
      
But usually the guys Yuzuru gave head to had less than average sized cocks, not fucking tree logs. It wasn't that Javier's cock was the biggest he'd ever seen, but it was most definitely on the thicker side. Javier looked down at him with a pained expression, considering he was taking so long.  
      
Yuzuru started off with a few experimental kitten licks. Javier's breath grew shallow, which was a very good sign and a clear 'go' signal. Yuzuru's small, teasing licks turned to long, torturous ones from the end to the tip.  
  
Yuzuru initially hated the taste of cock. The best way he could describe it would be a salty finger, which obviously, is neither sexy nor appetizing. Now, though, he'd gotten used to the taste, and actually _liked_  it to some degree. He didn't know if it was because he actually had feelings for him, but Javier definitely had a cock that tasted nice. Taking pity on the man in front of him, Yuzuru took Javier into his mouth.  
      
Javier let out a cry of pleasure, visibly loving it and encouraged Yuzuru to continue his ministrations. He started praising his mouth to high heaven.  
      
Yuzuru knew he couldn't take all of Javier's cock into his mouth right away, mainly because he wasn't a snake and unhinging his own jaw would not only be an obvious turn-off, it would hurt like a bitch.  
      
So, he used one hand to grab into Javier's thigh for dear life and the other to stroke all the places he couldn't reach on the cock currently in his mouth.  
  
Javier's cock felt hot and heavy in his mouth. It was absolutely throbbing as Yuzuru let his tongue roll over the protruding veins. Yuzuru pulled back with a loud pop, panting slightly, and just admired Javier's cock. He gave it long, agonizingly slow strokes, before letting his tongue swirl around the head and sucking. Javier threw his head back with a loud groan, cursing in Spanish.  
      
Yuzuru loved how vocal Javier was. He said filthy things that made Yuzuru's hips jolt forward into the air, craving sweet friction.  
  
“You look so pretty on your knees for me. Fuck yeah, keep going, ju— " Javier cut himself off with a loud, guttural sound.  
  
After a while of casually teasing him close to insanity, Yuzuru started to pick up his pace, sucking harder. This only increased the sounds coming out of Javier's kiss-swollen lips.  
      
"Fuck, _cariño_ , ahh... just like tha— ", he once more was interrupted with a loud groan when Yuzuru swallowed around his head which made him just fucking lose it.  
       
Javier was holding back, Yuzuru could tell. His hand was still on Yuzuru's face, but he was treating him like a set of china that would break at the slightest touch. Yuzuru grabbed Javier's hand and looked up while giving it a small, reassuring squeeze.  
       
Javier's flushed face looked confused as fuck, but then he got the memo and grabbed a small tuft of Yuzuru's hair and tugged. Yuzuru let out an involuntary groan, which made Javier's hips thrust forward violently, shoving his cock deeper into Yuzuru's mouth. Yuzuru gagged, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
Javier's hips started thrusting forward, his grip on Yuzuru's hair got tighter. Yuzuru stopped resisting and essentially let him fuck his face.  
       
It didn't take much longer for Javier to start moaning about how close he was. "Yuzuru, _ugh_ , _querido_ , I'm so fucking clo— ", and before finishing his sentence, Javier tugged Yuzuru off his cock and came, in a rather messy fashion, on Yuzuru's face.  
       
As they both caught their breath, Javier looked down at the (now completely) slumped Yuzuru and did something that no man would have ever done without getting their hands chopped off.  
      
"Javi, what are you..." he trailed off as Javier shushed him.  
       
He took his thumb and smeared some of his come on Yuzuru's forehead and, with a very bad Rafiki impression, said " _Simbaaa_ ".  
  
At first, Yuzuru didn't know how to react. So naturally, he laughed at the absurdity of it all.  He blew his boyfriend only to end it with a surprise Lion King roleplay.  
      
Before Yuzuru could stand up, Javier reached down and wiped his face clean with a soft tissue. Yuzuru found it strange that this was now what he thought was a cute couple thing to do. Wiping come off of your significant other’s face.  
  
Yuzuru reached down for his own cock and started cautiously stroking. It was still hard and slick with precum. He let out a small whine but was cut off by Javier easily lifting him up off the ground and placing him on his lap.  
  
Javier pulled him down for a brief kiss before shifting him into his left thigh. He looked up at Yuzuru and smirked.  
  
"Let's try something new, eh? You can come, but you can't use your hands." Javier flexed his thigh and sent shivers down Yuzuru's spine. Yuzuru bit his bottom lip as he ground down onto Javier's thigh. A small, relieved sigh left his mouth at the delicious friction.  
  
Javier started placing small kisses along Yuzuru’s neck. Yuzuru's hands immediately clutched onto Javier's broad shoulders, holding on for dear life as his hips began to move on their own.  
  
Javier's hands quickly stripped Yuzuru of his shirt and, almost immediately, targeted Yuzuru's nipples. Yuzuru arched into Javier's devilish tongue stroking his overly-sensitive chest.  
  
"Ja—   _ahh_ ," Yuzuru couldn't get a single word out as his mind was focused on Javier's mouth and his thigh, which Javier continuously pushed up against him. Javier's thumb gently pinched Yuzuru's untouched nipple, which ripped another desperate moan out of Yuzuru.  
  
Javier switched from his left nipple to his right, leaving the other wet and bruised in the cold air. Yuzuru was dizzy at this point, grinding his cock down as hard as he could in the compromising position he was in. The feeling of Javier's tongue swirling over his nipple made him emit lewd, downright pornographic, sounds.  
  
Javier's hands left Yuzuru's slim waist and instead went down to his ass. Javier squeezed the soft flesh through his boxers and began to guide his hips down harder and faster. Yuzuru was making obscene noises now, practically sobbing as he got closer and closer to coming.  
  
"Javi, _fuck_... I... Fuck, I'm gon— " Javier interrupted him by putting a scorching kiss on his lips. Their tongues swirled around each other, not really even kissing at this point.  
  
Yuzuru was so close, fuck, it felt so good feeling Javier's warm, hard muscles against him, his mouth moving against his own. Yuzuru buried his face at the crook of Javier's neck, coming with a weak whimper, his hips twitching wildly as he ruined Javier's underwear.  
  
They both sat there, holding onto each other. Yuzuru was still reeling from his orgasm, and Javier was busy trying to get his hands back on Yuzuru's nipples. When his short fingernail grazed Yuzuru's left nipple, Yuzuru flinched and covered his exposed skin. He pouted at an amused looking Javier.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind too much less than a minutes ago." Javier teased. Yuzuru blushed slightly, remembering how loud he got when Javier played with his chest. Javier moved in to kiss the blush present on Yuzuru's cheeks.  
  
"Let me get you another pair of underwear. Just go and throw those in the laundry." Javier said, shifting slightly to get up from underneath Yuzuru. Guilt waved through him as his mind realized that he had indeed jizzed in Javier's boxers.  
  
"I'm sorry, I rui— "  
  
"Yuzu, you do realize that if there's anyone I want coming in my boxers, it's you, right? Not gonna lie, I found it quite sexy." Javier said biting his lip suggestively.  
  
Yuzuru rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and walked towards the laundry room (it was more like a closet, really) to rid himself of the now, uncomfortably wet, boxers. Javier took this chance to smack his ass and then look really proud about it.  
  
When Yuzuru finally tossed the dirty boxers and put on new ones, he felt Javier embrace him from behind. His heart stuttered to a stop when he nuzzled his face into Yuzuru's neck.  
      
Javier rested his head on Yuzuru's shoulder and let out a small, contented sigh.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?"  
  
Yuzuru's heart picked up its pace at the prospects of staying with Javier all night. He knew he couldn't just tell his mom ' _Hey, by the way, I have a boyfriend now, and I'm gonna stay over at his place, and we're probably gonna fuck like rabbits_.'  
  
Yuzuru bit his lip, trying to figure out how he could stay with the (now half naked) man embracing him. A light bulb popped up over his head as he reluctantly pulled away from Javier's hold. He turned around and kissed away the small frown on his face.  
  
Yuzuru's phone was on the sofa, and he quickly pulled up Alex's number and called. After a few rings, he heard the sound of loud gunshots and shouting. Alex was probably playing Call of Duty, or something along those lines.  
  
"Hello? Yuzu? What's up, man?"  
  
"Nothing! Okay well actually..."  
  
"What's wrong dude? Are you good?"  
  
"Yeah I'm super good, I just... I have a boyfriend now."  
  
Alex was quiet, and Yuzuru only heard the obnoxiously loud game for a few seconds before that too was cut off. The silence on the other side was eerie, to say the least, considering this was Alex he was talking to.  
  
"Yuzuru, can you please repeat that for me again?"  
  
"Uh, I have a boyfriend?"  
  
"WHAT? SINCE WHEN? IS IT 'HABI'? ARE YOU DATING ' _HABI_ '?"  
  
Yuzuru had to hold the phone away from his ear as Alex continued to scream about betrayal and ' _how could you not tell me_ ' and ' _I thought we were bros_ '. Yuzuru just rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"I just start officially dating half hour ago, how do I tell you before, hm?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you started dating half an hour ago, but I know for a _fact_ you've been getting it for some time now. I was gonna keep my hickey comments to myself, but I _KNEW_  it!"  
  
"Okay lis— "  
  
"Tell me everything! I want details! Okay, maybe not all details, like, don't get explic— "  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just shush and listen to me!"  
  
Yuzuru waited for Alex to protest, but he only heard him huff and say something about fake friends and stupid teacher dudes. Yuzuru always felt a surge of affection while talking to Alex, and this time was no different from any other. But he had a dilemma on his hands, and he needed to fix it.  
  
"Alex, can you call my mom and tell that I'm staying at night with you?"  
  
"I mean sure, but wh—   _ohh_. You wanna stay with _Habi_." Yuzuru could practically hear the shit-eating grin that was probably on Alex's face right now.    
  
"Yes. He's my boyfriend, and I want to. Problem?"  
  
"No, no, now why would I have a problem with you spending your nights in the arms of your lover?"  
  
"Alex. Stop."  
  
"Aww, little Yuzu's got attitude now that he's suc— "  
  
"Okay, I end call."  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
Yuzuru couldn't help but smirk at the fact that, even though he was the one who should logically be panicked, it was Alex. He heard Alex shifting around on the other side of the phone before he spoke up.  
  
"Okay, I'll call your mom and tell her that you came over to play games, but you crashed. That way you can go and do whatever you want to Habi and not worry."  
  
"Thank you Alex! You are true friend!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm just that amazing. Anyway, can you give the phone to Habi real quick? He's there with you right?"  
  
Yuzuru was confused at his question, yet he still looked around and found Javier in the kitchen doing the few dishes they had neglected. Javier looked up and gave him the same warm smile that never failed to make Yuzuru giddy.  
  
"Um, Alex want to talk with you."  
  
Javier's brows furrowed in question, but he took the phone after wiping his hands dry anyway. As he held the phone to his ear, his face went through a series of expressions, some of which included fear, confusion, and for some reason, understanding.  
  
"Hello! Oh, um... No, yes... Yes, I understand... Mhm... Yeah.... No no you're absolutely correct Ala—  um, Alex... Yeah no I understand, a meat cleaver... Of course of course... Oh yes, good night to you, too."  
  
When he gave Yuzuru the phone back he had a strangely fond look on his face. Yuzuru didn't know what Alex said, but he had a feeling "meat cleaver" could never be used in a positive sense while talking to your best friends boyfriend.  
  
"Alex, what the hell?"  
  
"Listen, I'm just doing the routine pep talk I do for any idiot dumb enough to ask out Maia. I just had to change the names and BOOM,  still effective."  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"Alright bro, I expect you to give Maia and I full details when you see us tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Thanks again! Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight! Use condoms!"  
  
Yuzuru rolled his eyes as he heard Alex essentially high five himself and laugh at his own "joke". He ended the call and looked over towards Javier who looked at him expectedly.  
  
"So… are you gonna be able to stay… or..."  
  
Yuzuru simply kissed him, now that he had all the right to. Javier got the hint and kissed back as enthusiastically as ever. Yuzuru could honestly burst with how much happiness he was feeling.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Yuzuru went back home the next day, he left with a promise to return again under the guise of staying over at Alex’s place for the weekend. His mother smiled at him kindly and asked him about how his night went which made him feel a twinge of guilt. He would tell his mother soon enough, she already knew he was gay; He just needed to go over the semantics of essentially letting your mother know who her next target would be.

 

Yuzuru went into his room, trying his hardest to walk normally despite the sweet soreness between his legs. Just thinking about last night made him blush like a virgin. Javier was even kind enough to make him tea with honey to soothe his slightly sore throat.

 

Yuzuru crashed only his bed and began looking through his notifications, having muted them because Alex felt it was the perfect time to send him dumb edits and even dumber tweets. Among the sea of “Alex :P”, he saw a message from Shoma asking him to send the picture of the Spanish dude already.  
  
Yuzuru: The Spanish dude is my boyfriend now, just by the way.  
  
It took Shoma, who totally didn't care about Yuzuru's love life, about 10 seconds to respond.  
  
Shoma: That's great, but I still have no clue what he looks like.  
  
Yuzuru: I'll send you his Instagram.  
  
Shoma: I thought you hated social media.  
  
Yuruzu: I don't hate it! I just prefer not to use it. Also me not liking isn't gonna stop him.  
  
Shoma: He looks nothing like you described! He's definitely isn't tall.  
  
Yuzuru: oh yeah that's rich coming from you  
  
Shoma: at least I don't lie about my height. Anyway, congrats on finally getting a boyfriend. I'm still pressed about Jacob but thank God that's over.  
  
Yuzuru's grin faltered as he saw that name. His ex hadn't exactly been the most loving partner, always having some criticism at the tip of his tongue. Dating him was like dating that voice in your head that told you, 'Hey, by the way, you're shit'.  
  
Yuzuru: haha thanks :)  
  
Shoma: The girls are gonna lose it when I tell them. But you're used to that, so I'll tell you when to mute the groupchat.  
  
Yuzuru: How very kind of you. You should be asleep right now.  
  
Shoma: you woke me up...  
  
Yuzuru: Okay then go back to sleep! Good night!  
  
Shoma: -___- night  
  
Yuzuru's mood, unfortunately, couldn't be lifted again. Just the mention of Jacob's name made Yuzuru's day worse. He was never physically harmful, but mentally he fucked over Yuzuru big time.  
  
'You have Javier now. He doesn't matter anymore.'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuzuru went about his day as usual; getting groceries with his mom, working on the thesis he’d been neglecting, searching up different sex positions, and going down a youtube whole where in the end he found himself crying over a life insurance ad from Thailand.

Throughout the day, Javier kept sending messages about how boring work was, how Patrick was being annoying, or simply how much he missed his little prince. Yuzuru had to bite his lip to contain the bashful grin that overtook his face at every text. He kept checking the time, only to find he still had a handful of hours before he could be with Javier again.

Upon arriving, Yuzuru had decided that he wanted to take a bath, so he did. Javier's bathroom actually had a tub and Javier, for one reason or another, had a plethora of Lush items in his bathroom cabinets.  
  
After they watched another two episodes of chubby mustached man, Javier led Yuzuru to his bed and gently laid him there, already stripped of his clothes. Javier crawled up the bed and over Yuzuru. When he kissed him, Yuzuru felt as if he was trying to pour every emotion he had into the kiss.  
  
Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Javier's neck and pulled him in deeper, wanting to feel his warm skin against his own. Javier's chest hair tickled his own chest, but it merely added to the countless sensations that were making Yuzuru's toes curl.  
  
Javier pulled back and started kissing down Yuzuru's neck. Each kiss was soft, barely there. Yuzuru wanted Javier to ravage him already, but he decided to stay patient and enjoy what he was doing.  
  
Javier's trail of kisses finally led him to Yuzuru's chest. He looked up and winked at Yuzuru mischievously. Javier's lips grazed over Yuzuru's nipples, hardened due to the cold air and his arousal.  
  
Javier continued to move down without paying much attention to Yuzuru's nipples, which was not only frustrating but also strange. Javier was generally fixated by Yuzuru's nipples and how sensitive they truly were.  
  
Yuzuru was close to getting up, grabbing Javier and yelling at him to fuck him already but he was stopped in his tracks when Javier's tongue met Yuzuru's cock.  
  
"Ahhh, ye— _yes_."  
  
Yuzuru marvelled as Javier's tongue traced up and down his cock, making small beads of precum leak. Yuzuru began moving his hips but was stopped by Javier, who easily restrained him with one hand over his lower stomach.  
  
"Javi, please, please, _please_..."  
  
Yuzuru knew Javier was up to something, but what, he couldn't figure out. Javier pulled back from Yuzuru's cock, which looked sad at the lack of stimulation.  
  
Javier got up and went to his closet.  
  
' _Fuck, he's gonna pull out something kinky, isn't he? Is it a gag? Oh, that would be interesting. Rope? Isn't it a bit early to go into the BDSM stuff?_ '  
  
Yuzuru was momentarily sidetracked by his speculations and didn't notice Javier tossing a small bottle next to him. He reached for it and read the label: " _Strawberry Flavored Lube_ ". He sat there for a moment, wondering what the need of flavored lube would be.  
  
Yuzuru felt the bed rise under him and looked over to see Javier at the foot of the bed. Javier parted Yuzuru's legs, and Yuzuru finally let out a sigh of relief. Thoughts of the flavored lube left his mind as Javier caressed his trembling thighs.  
  
"Yuzuru, I'm gonna try something. Do you trust me?"  
  
Yuzuru was puzzled by the question but nodded nonetheless. What could Javier possibly have up his sleeve?  
  
"If you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop, tell me okay? Okay, _cariño_?"  
  
"Mhm, yes. Okay, okay."  
  
Javier smirked at Yuzuru's impatience and took the bottle out of his hands, which he didn't realize he was clenching as tightly as he was.  
  
Javier drizzled some of the thick liquid over his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up.  Yuzuru knew that he had to relax, but he was on edge; every single nerve in his body felt alive.  
  
Javier left small kisses on the inside of Yuzuru's thigh and squeezed, making him shudder. Yuzuru could hear his own breath leaving in struggled gasps as Javier finally brought his finger where he needed them most.  
  
He drew lazy circles at first, torturing Yuzuru to no end. Just as Yuzuru was about to tell him to get a move on, Javier removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue.  
  
Yuzuru yelped in surprise and instinctively tried to pull away, but Javier's hands held on firmly to his thighs. Javier rested his chin on Yuzuru's hip and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Relax, _cariño_ , I promise you'll love it," Javier assured, leaving soft kisses on Yuzuru's hip bone. Yuzuru knew what he was doing, he's watched porn before. He always thought the actors were just being overly enthusiastic but apparently he was wrong. He never realized how intense it would actually be.  
  
Yuzuru was panting at this point, and Javier had barely done anything. He clasped onto the hand currently grabbing his thighs and gave Javier a reassuring nod.  
  
Javier grinned, continuing to kiss along Yuzuru's hip and made his way down to Yuzuru's ass. Yuzuru held his breath as he felt Javier get closer and closer to where he needed him most.  
  
When Yuzuru felt Javier's velvety tongue, he positively keened. His mind was in shambles as his entire body felt like someone had set it alight.  
  
"Javi... Oh, Javi. Javi, _please_."  
  
Yuzuru's words made no sense at this point. He completely forgot English, but Javier's name stayed on his lips no matter what.  
  
"Oh, _fuu_ — "  
  
Yuzuru almost lost his mind when Javier easily slipped in a finger, and then another one almost immediately. His fingers curled inside along with his tongue and Yuzuru begged and begged for more. The sensation of Javier tonguing him open was heavenly.

" _Jaaavi_ , fuck I... I need.. _mmm_."  
  
Javier pulled away to look back up at Yuzuru, three fingers now buried inside his wet hole. He said nothing, but the look on his face made Yuzuru moan. Javier curled his fingers, and Yuzuru screamed as they pushed against his prostate.  
  
Javier showed absolutely no mercy as he continued to fuck Yuzuru with his fingers, making sure to give his prostate all the attention in the world. Yuzuru could see stars every time Javier pushed upwards, his cock weeping on his stomach. Yuzuru was teetering on the edge, but just when he was about to fall, Javier pulled him back.  
  
Javier abruptly stopped and simply admired the mess that Yuzuru was in that moment. Yuzuru moved his hips and started fucking himself onto Javier's fingers which replaced the smirk on his face real quick.  
  
Javier watched in amazement as Yuzuru continued to find his release on his own, so wound up that it hurt. His cock lay on his stomach, completely untouched. So, he went for it.

As soon as he grabbed his own cock, Javier slipped his fingers out. Javier took his hand away from his cock and placed it on his own shoulder. 

Yuzuru stiffened at the sensation of Javier finally pushing in. Yet, he started rolling his hips instantly, not wanting for Javier to stall any longer. Javier grabbed onto Yuzuru's waist to stop him.  
  
Javier leaned down and planted a strawberry flavored kiss onto Yuzuru's lips. Yuzuru was so close to coming, any and every sort of stimulation made him on edge.  
  
Javier pulled back and started thrusting into Yuzuru in a slow, yet steady pace. Yuzuru squirmed underneath him, wanting more, needing more.  
  
"Ah, patience, _cariño_."  
  
Yuzuru didn't want to be patient. He wanted Javier to pound into him, make him feel it in the morning while he walked to go get groceries. He wanted Javier to say dirty things into his ear as he held him down and fucked him mercilessly.  
  
And also, for some unknown reason, Yuzuru really wanted Javier to smack his ass. He wouldn't say it out loud, ever, but just the thought of it made a shiver run down his spine.  
  
Yuzuru loved being held down and handled roughly. He liked it when guys completely took control and used him, loved it when they made him scream with pleasure.  
  
Javier was being so soft, so gentle. His forehead rested on Yuzuru's shoulder, he's breath fanning against Yuzuru's collarbone. Yuzuru clutched onto his shoulders as he kept up the same pace, refusing to move faster as Yuzuru whimpered for him to just finally give him what he needed.  
  
Yuzuru's entire body was trembling. Tears sat at the edge of his eyes as he became more and more desperate.  
  
"Javi... Please..."  
  
Yuzuru sounded so broken, and it seemed that's exactly what Javier wanted. He finally pulled his face back and looked Yuzuru in the eye.  
  
"You want me to fuck you harder? Is that what you want Yuzu?"  
  
"Yes, yes, please. Javi I'm... I need more please"  
  
Javier's hips started snapping at an impossible pace and Yuzuru's throat felt raw from screaming. He would feel bad for Javi's neighbors, but he knew he just didn't care. Javier's thrusts drew Yuzuru closer and closer towards oblivion.  
  
"You love getting fucked, don't you? Love letting me fill you up?"  
  
Yuzuru nodded frantically, so ready to let go of reality and finally come. It took only a few more seconds before Yuzuru's body tensed up as unimaginable pleasure took over him.  
  
He felt his back arched off the bed, small whimpers filling the air along with the sound of Javier's now sloppy thrusts and his groans. Yuzuru didn't know what was happening, but by the time he came to his senses, Javier was laying next to him cradling him.  
  
Javier left small kisses at the back of Yuzuru's neck, helping him calm down after that rather intense experience.  
  
"Hmmm, you okay?"  
  
"Mhm I'm very okay"  
  
Yuzuru felt Javier smile on his skin before he was turned to face the man himself. Javier's face and chest were still slightly flushed, sweat still clinging onto him.  
  
"No point in taking bath."  
  
Javier grinned at the comment and promised Yuzuru he could use as many bath bombs as he wanted in the morning. Yuzuru didn't know where the duvet came from, but his previously cold body was now engulfed in warmth.  
  
Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzuru and ran his hands through his hair. It took little to no time for Yuzuru to knock out cold. He knew he'd wake up warm and maybe a little sore but most importantly; he'd wake up with his Javi.

 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  
The next morning Yuzuru was greeted with an obnoxious alarm and a frantic Javier. Apparently, he had forgotten he was meeting up with his friend Patrick and had to go right away.  
  
Before Javier left he planted a kiss on Yuzuru's forehead (because Yuzuru refused to kiss while he had morning breath). He sprinted out of the apartment leaving Yuzuru bewildered. Yuzuru just laughed at Javier and how absolutely precious he acted at times.  
  
Javier's bed seemed to keep dragging Yuzuru in, so warm and soft. He moved his hand over to the side table and looked through his phone. Yuzuru quickly texted Alex about breakfast plans. They all decided to get crepes which Yuzuru knew would lift up his mood.  
  
When Yuzuru got out of the warm bundle to freshen up, his legs felt sore, and walking was a bit awkward because of very obvious reasons. The soreness only reminded him of last night which was by far one of the more intimate experiences ever.  
  
He got ready at his own pace knowing well the shibsibs would be late because of Alex. He gave himself a once over and then went out. When he got to the café, he waited for no more than 3 minutes before a very disgruntled Maia and a guilty looking Alex walked in.  
  
It didn't take them long to get into the details of what happened. Of course, Yuzuru just painted the broad picture when it came to the sexual parts (despite Maia nagging him for details which he promised to give later) but he went all in when it came to how wonderful Javier was.  
  
Maia and Alex clearly showed their excitement and congratulated Yuzuru for finally getting a man. As they ate their crepes, Alex said something that made Yuzuru's heart clench painfully.  
  
"You know I actually trust Habi. He isn't a dickhead unlike someone else you've dated"  
  
Maia elbowed Alex for his insensitive comment. Alex instantly looked like he wanted to swallow his tongue whole. Yuzuru knew he meant nothing by it, so he did his best to reassure him he was fine.  
  
"Javier make me very happy. He is too sweet and too nice and very much gentleman."  
  
Yuzuru's chest puffed out a bit at the pride he felt about his boyfriend. After they'd finished their food, Alex asked Yuzuru to stay over at his place, considering he'd already told his mother he'd be staying another night.  
  
That night while he played video games with Alex (he won 4 times in Mario Kart which didn't stand to well with Alex), he couldn't get the uneasy feeling in his stomach to go away. He hated how much Jacob still affected him considering it's been 2 years.  
  
When he went to sleep, he felt better because of Javier's cute messages about how 'The distance would surely like him', or 'you left your bracelet here are you trying to make me sadder?'. Yuzuru felt warmth fill his heart as he fell asleep thinking of Javier's embrace.

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Yuzuru knew he was being silly. He knew that all the thoughts that plagued his mind were untrue and it was just his long-buried insecurities trying to claw their way back up.  
  
Javier was the most wonderful boyfriend Yuzuru could imagine. He was caring, attentive, funny, Yuzuru could go on forever singing Javier's praises. Whenever Yuzuru felt like shit, it was always Javier that was there to hold him and make all the negativity wash away.  
  
After every class, Javier would drag Yuzuru home with him and cook for him. He wouldn't let Yuzuru do much because Yuzuru really couldn't do much. Making a sandwich was as far as his kitchen skills went, considering his mother always had food ready on the table for him.  
  
Javier would make strange combinations, and use foreign ingredients. Every time Yuzuru sat on the tiny kitchen table, he'd be getting a lesson on food from some tiny crevice of the Earth. It was not only informative but also adorable.  
  
Yuzuru's life had been hell when he was with Jacob. He was definitely a really cute boy, but that was about it. He was the reason why Yuzuru had lost contact with all his close friends for a good 10 months. Every day with him was agony, but Jacob persuaded him that he was all he had.  
  
He remembered how hurt Alex looked when he told him Jacob didn't want him to hang out with him, or how pissed Shoma got when Yuzuru had suddenly blocked him. Jacob had made his life a living hell and he'd let him. His feelings always got the better of him.  
  
Speaking of Yuzuru's feelings, they were suddenly the worst while in class with Javier. Neither of them had really said anything about telling the class but Yuzuru wished he did already. It wasn't fun seeing all these unfairly attractive women to be all up on his boyfriend.  
  
He felt defensive at first but the voice in the back of his head hissed at him saying horrible things about how clingy and annoying he was. He knew that he couldn't let this get to him but once his mind went in one direction it spiralled down onto the dark places that were hard to leave.    
  
He hands clenched slightly when he saw Amber clutching onto Javier's arm, who was in the middle of an amusing story.  
  
' _They would look so much better together. They already look so good right now. Maybe he'll lea-_ '  
  
Before that awful thought could be finished, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a concerned Stacey.  
  
"Are you okay? You look pale."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Yuzuru let out a small laugh for good measure, but Stacey was hard to fool. She just clasped his shoulder with her soft hands and told him he could talk to her any time. Yuzuru just nodded politely.  
  
On his way out he tried his hardest to avoid Javier who was currently surrounded by his gaggle of fans, all of whom would look better with hi- FUCK.  
  
Yuzuru's mind was going somewhere dark and he needed to get away. He sprinted out of the class before Javier could even notice. When he got to his locker, he quickly shot a message to Javier.  
  
Yuzuru: Sorry, I'm not gonna be able to stay over tonight.  
  
Javier: Aww, it's okay! I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Yuzuru: I have to finish my book  
  
Javier: Your book?? What book?? Just finish at my place! Promise I won't distract ;)  
  
Yuzuru: No it's fine. Mom complains I don't spend time with her so I wanna.  
  
Javier: Well then just say that querido. I'll see you soon <3  
  
Yuzuru: yeah  
  
Yuzuru knew his texts lacked his usual flirty attitude and abuse of emojis, but he felt so drained at the moment it didn't matter. This started a cycle of Yuzuru avoiding Javier at any costs for a week.  
  
Javier looked confused and slightly annoyed whenever Yuzuru ignored him or whenever he brushed off his hugs and kisses. He always stopped as soon as Yuzuru showed his disinterest which made Yuzuru feel even worse.  
  
' _He's too good for you! Why're you with him? He's probably just with you out of pity!_ '  
  
One day, during class, Javier was trying his hardest to get everyone to get down a particularly hard pose. Yuzuru didn't have a hard time with it but then Javier coaxed him to stretch farther because 'Alexis shouldn't be able to stretch more than you.'  
  
"Go to her then."  
  
Javier's face contorted into confusion. Fuck. Dammit. Yuzuru wanted to punch himself in the face, but he just focused on the mirror behind him.  
  
"Yuzuru I was just saying that to get your attention I do-"  
  
"She enjoy your attention. Give it to her"  
  
Javier's jaw clenched in a manner Yuzuru had never seen before. Javier never got angry, annoyed? Yes. Irritated? Definitely. But angry?  
  
Yuzuru felt like someone doused him in cold water with the look Javier gave him. Javier stood up and walked away.  
  
"Yuzuru, what the hell was that?"  
  
Yuzuru looked over at Stacey who lacked any of her generally empathetic looks.  
  
"Why're you treating him like that? Jeez, what's gotten into you?"  
  
Yuzuru just stared at his mat, wanting the ground to suddenly drop beneath him so he could be taken anywhere but here. As soon as the class ended he looked up as he heard Javier call his name.  
  
"Come to my office after you shower."  
  
Yuzuru got up and started walking towards the door when he heard Claire, the bitch, mutter something under her breath.  
  
"I wish Mr. Javi invited me to his office, if you know what I mean."  
  
' _Oh yeah, I bet you'd love that._ '  
  
When Yuzuru finished taking a shower, he took his time putting on his clothes. He knew he was stalling but he really wasn't in the mood to call himself out for it. He put on his hoodie and sweats as slow as humanly possible, fiddling with the strings which he suddenly needed to adjust to be perfectly aligned.    
  
When he stood in front of the door, he wondered if he could just walk away. Surely Javier wouldn't call him out for it. Regardless, he knocked. About 30 seconds later there stood Javier, his face set in a stoic expression.  
  
Yuzuru walked into Javier's ‘office’, which was essentially a makeshift storage place with boxes full of God knows what and a desk in the middle. There was one overhead lamp that cast the entire room with a soft, yellow glow.  
  
The room, despite being a tiny, pathetic excuse for an office, had the same warmth as Javier. It was soft around the edges and Yuzuru could see how Javier wouldn't hate doing paperwork here.  
  
He jumped slightly when he heard the door slam behind him. He turned around to see Javier walking towards him at full speed.  
  
"What's gotten into you? Why're you acting like this? Have I said or done something wrong for you to be snapping at me like that?" Javier basically barked at him. Yuzuru clenched and unclenched his now shaking hands, trying his hardest to keep control over his emotions. He absolutely hated getting yelled at, especially when the person yelling at him had good reason to.  
  
Yuzuru kept his focus on his shoes, avoiding eye contact with Javier who was understandably confused and furious. Yuzuru knew he was acting childish but he would rather die than admit he was wrong. So, he just hung his head and waited for this whole thing to blow over.  
  
"Yuzuru look at me right now." Javier's voice was not laced with anger or frustration. It was monotone and that sent a visible shiver of fear down Yuzuru's spine.  
  
When he finally looked up, Javier stood a few inches away, his arms crossed and a stoic look crossing his face. Yuzuru hated seeing Javier show any emotion other than a positive one so just looking at him sent a pang of guilt through him.  
  
"If you wanted to end things between us you could have just said it! You don't need to care about me being hurt because guess what! The only thing hurting me is you acting like I don't even exist anymore. If you don't want me anymore just tell me dammit."  
  
Yuzuru’s flinched when Javier’s voice cracked slightly, wavering as if he had lost control over it. Javier was so wrong it physically hurt Yuzuru to stand there, and not to hold him and tell him how much he wanted him. Yuzuru had never seen him look so distressed. He looked exhausted physically and emotionally. Yuzuru’s vision started to blur as he felt the moisture collecting at the corner of his eyes. He bit his bottom lip and stared at a spot on Javier’s cheek, avoiding the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Yuzuru... Can you please explain what is going on in that head of yours instead of keeping quiet and torturing yourself."  
  
Yuzuru just stared at Javier, not knowing how to explain his childish and possessive feelings. He didn't want Javier to think of him as any different because he'd realize how ultimately selfish he was acting.  
  
He was letting his past affect his future and right now, the future looked to be a dumpster fire. Javier was nothing like Jacob. Javier was like the sun while Jacob was a sewer rat.  
  
' _That's exactly why you don't deserve him_.'  
  
Yuzuru opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his lips quivered and his mind went blank. He racked through his brain to come up with words but nothing came up. It was as if every thought had flown out from his brain and through his ears, leaving him alone to crumble under Javier’s gaze.  
  
Javier's blank and stoic look softened when he saw Yuzuru struggle. He let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed in frustration. He moved in closer, cradling Yuzuru's face in his hands. He didn't say anything at first, just looked at Yuzuru as if he was trying to find his answers he was searching for through his eyes.  
  
" _Querido_ , if you don't tell me what's wrong how can I help you?" Yuzuru almost cried when Javier called him _querido_ again. It was as if all the silly problems they had were wiped away, even if it was just for a second.  
  
Yuzuru could never understand why a simple term of endearment made his insides feel warm and his mind feel calm. It may have been the way Javier was holding him, as if he was some precious jewel that mustn't be harmed, or the look of overwhelming concern and care in Javier's big brown eyes.  
  
He couldn't tell what it was that broke him, but it didn't matter because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak the tears that he'd been trying to hold onto refused to listen to him and started running down his face. Javier looked extremely alarmed when Yuzuru let out a small sob.

Yuzuru hated crying in front of other because of how vulnerable it made him feel. He felt like an open wound that everyone was trying to heal. Usually people would just pat him awkwardly and tell him ‘hey. it's okay’ because they had nothing else to say.  
  
He hated crying in front of people because he hated feeling like he was weak, like he couldn't even handle his own feelings.  
  
Javier didn't force him to speak. He simply moved forward to lay small kisses on Yuzuru's forehead. This only made more tears stream down his face.  
  
"I'm so s-sorry. I treat you so bad because I can't stop being stupid. I'm sorry, you don't deserve this. You deserve better than me, I don't even know why you bother with m-"  
  
"Woah woah, hold on Yuzu, _what_?!"  
  
Javier looked completely bewildered. His grip on Yuzuru's face tightened ever so slightly and he stared at the now sobbing man in front of him.  
  
"What're you even saying? What is going _on_ Yuzuru? Who told you I do- Is this about Jacob?"  
  
Yuzuru was flinched at the name and gave Javier a stunned look. Before he could even ask how he knew about his ex, Javier answered for him.  
  
"I spoke to Alex and he told me about that _pendejo_. _Ay_ _dios_ , Yuzu I would never do anything like that to you ever."  
  
The lump in Yuzuru's throat only grew at Javier's words. Of course Javier would think it's because of him. Yuzuru really _didn't_ deserve him. The thought ripped another sob out of him.  
  
"Yuzuru please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that _cariño_ it's just… I was so scared you didn't want me anymore. Please don't cry"  
  
Yuzuru couldn't help but clench his eyes shut and sob harder. Javier's guilty expression made him wanna curl up in a ball and stay there forever. This wasn't Javier's fault. It wasn't his own fault either but he enabled the past to maybe ruin his future.  
  
"Yuzuru please, I didn't mean to hurt you... I swear I'll never raise my voice again I'm so sorry... I would never be like him please you have to believe me.”  
  
Yuzuru took a few deep breaths to collect himself. His thoughts.  
  
“No, it’s not you. I don’t know I just... I see who you are and I see you with girls and... I just think 'why is he with me?' when you have them there."  
  
Javier drew Yuzuru into a hug that was almost too tight but Yuzuru gripped on just as hard as Javier. He felt warmth spread through him as Javier muttered something in Spanish. It almost sounded as if he was scolding him if was being honest.  
  
"Yuzu, I'm with you because I wa-"  
  
"No, I know! I know what my brain tell me is stupid, but I can't stop listening to brain."  
  
Javier looked slightly taken aback when Yuzuru cut him off. Yuzuru knew his emotions almost always got the better of him and actually talking to Javier made the weight on his shoulders disappear.  
  
Yuzuru pulled back just a little to wipe the frankly embarrassing tears on his face. Just as he wiped them away fresh ones rolled over his face after their little moment. He looked up and gave Javier a reassuring smile but Javier still looked unsure.  
  
“Do you wanna go back to my place? So we can talk?”

Yuzuru nodded without hesitation, wanting to be near Javier more than ever. Javier was like a bright light and Yuzuru an entranced moth. Javier’s unsure expression relaxed slightly as they both got ready to leave. On their way to Javier’s house they held hands which gave Yuzuru the same giddy feeling he felt the first time Javier took his small arms into his much larger and warmer ones.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Yuzuru was pulled into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take in Javier; his warmth, his smell, the soft beating of his heart. Javier felt like home after a long time away. When Javier finally pulled back, Yuzuru was disappointed to say the least.

They both walked together, hand in hand, to Javier’s bedroom. Javier offered an old sweatshirt and boxers to Yuzuru who gladly accepted, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep for a good day or two.

Javier told him to wait while he set up a bath for both of them. As sexy as that would have been on any other day, Yuzuru felt too tired to beat his own meat, let alone someone else's. He heard Javier calling him from the bathroom so he instinctively stripped off his clothes and walk over to the warm, inviting tub.

Actually fitting into the tub with Javier was a bit of a challenge with water sloshing over and Yuzuru giggling at Javier's strange noises of frustration. In the end they managed to fit with Javier sat up straight and Yuzuru laying on his chest, his legs hanging off the other end of the tub.

Yuzuru let his body soak in the heat from Javier and the water surrounding him. He closed his eyes and let his senses take in the scent of what he associated with a rainy forest. He felt Javier chest lift as he himself let out a loud, slightly obnoxious, sigh.

“Javi? Can I say something?”

“Anything you want to, _mi amor_.”

Yuzuru grabbed onto one of Javier large hands and started examining it with both of his. He felt the weight, the callouses, the roughness, all of which were so different from his own, slender hands.

“I know you're nothing like him.”

“Hm?”

“I know you're nothing like Jacob…”

Javier stayed quiet for a moment, indulging in Yuzuru’s sudden fascination with his hands. He pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms around Yuzuru.  

“Good, I'd rather not be a walking penis”, Javier said, grin evident in his voice. Yuzuru chuckled at his light tone, loving that they were finally back to where they were before.

“Yuzuru?”

“Mhm?”

“I'm sorry for not noticing earlier…”

“Javi no it's not…”

Yuzuru trailed off when Javier squeezed his arms, letting him speak his piece.

“I should have put two and two together and saw _why_ were drawing back. Instead I just ignored it and took it as a sign that you didn't want me anymore.”

Yuzuru stayed quiet, stroking Javier's arm in a comforting manner. He wanted to turn around and scream at Javier to shut up and stop taking the blame but he refrained.

“I could have stopped all this trouble had I just tried to communicate.”

“I did not talk too so I know. We're both dumb.”

“Yes, very dumb.”

Yuzuru didn't know how long they’d been soaking in the tub and quite honestly he didn't care that both their fingers were slightly pruned. He was startled by Javier's soft “Yuzuru?” after having bathed in comfortable silence for so long.

“I didn't want to say it too early into our relationship because I didn't want to scare you off but, Yuzuru, I am most definitely falling in love with you.”

Maybe it was because Yuzuru had had a rather emotional day, or maybe it was just the fact that he was indeed a cry baby. He felt a lump form in his throat and tears brimming at his eyes. He turned around as best as he could, his limbs knocking against Javier's and faced the charming Spaniard.

Javier’s face was flushed with heat and the confession he'd just made. Finally looking at his lover made those annoying tears run down his face like the traitors that they were.

“I falling in love with Javi too.”

Javier grinned at Yuzuru who was trying his hardest to wipe away his unnecessary tears. Javier reached up and tried, and failed to wipe them away for him (considering they were sitting in a bathtub).

"Jesus, I'm so fucked up." Javier huffed out.  
  
Yuzuru was about to question him before he felt Javier's thumb over his lower lip. Almost instinctively, Yuzuru placed a small kiss on Javier's thumb which only made him press down harder.  
  
"You look so pretty when you cry _querido_ , it  makes me wanna kiss the living daylights out of you”

Yuzuru grinned before moving in and letting Javier do exactly that. After a few moments of gentle kissed and soft words, Javier and Yuzuru got out of the tub that was getting progressively colder by the minute.

Javier toweled down Yuzuru hair while he tried to put on some sweats, making them both laugh at how silly they must look.

Yuzuru fell asleep instantaneously with Javier stroking his hair, engulfing him in warmth and making him feel loved. He woke up the next morning to the lovely sight of Javier drooling onto his pillow. He wouldn't have it any other way.

After Javier reluctantly got up they both freshened up and started making breakfast. Well, Javier made breakfast while Yuzuru watched the morning cartoons with great interest.

“Yuzuru… Oh my god your tits are tiny!”

Yuzuru choked on his green tea and gave Javier a bewildered look. What the everloving fuck was he on about?

“Javi… What?!?”

“You heard me! Your tits are so small! Take your shirt off and let me inspect them to make sure everything's fine.”

“Javi I'm a man! Of course I have small chest!”

“You? A man? Impossible! I'm a heterosexual. I would never be with another man!”

Yuzuru was beyond confused. Javier lacked the usual mischief he had in his eyes when he was pulling a prank. He wouldn't back down however, even though he was completely lost as to what Javier was playing at.

“That’s not what you say when you lick m-”

“That's beside the point! I need to inspect your chest immediately Yuzuru!”

Javier lunged at Yuzuru who let out a small shriek as he jumped off his chair and started running away from the Javier who was laughing his ass off.

“Stay away from my tits!”

Yuzuru wasn't able to get far before Javier grabbed him and started doing the worst thing imaginable; he started tickling him. Yuzuru caved in on himself, laughing hard as Javier continued torturing him. Yuzuru was now on the floor flailing around underneath Javier, who looked akin to the devil in that moment.

“Javi! Sto- hahah! Please I can't breath!”

Javier finally stopped tickling Yuzuru and let the boy breath. Javier’s face was adorned with a soft grin.

“I missed you…”

Yuzuru smiled up at his lover, his heart swelling up with all the love and affection he had been showered in by Javier.

“I missed you too…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next class was a lot better considering than the last mainly because Yuzuru didn't feel like gum stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe anymore. Javier was as sunny as always and the girls were just as flirty, to Yuzuru's great annoyance.

Yuzuru knew he was being a brat but he was self aware of his brattiness so he couldn't blame himself now could he. After he was done talking to Jordan, Javier looked over to Yuzuru, only to be at the receiving end of one of his notorious pouty frowns.

Javier gave an irritated and exasperated glare. The class went by just fine with a few minor inconveniences like Jennifer falling on her face during pushups and Jenna’s foot cramping up. As Yuzuru was leaving the room he heard Javier call out to him.

“Meet me in my office again. Oh, and make sure you’re quick this time.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and made sure to take the time of his life in the showers and locker room. When he put on his oversized sweater he realized it was the one that Javier had given to him after he kept pouting about not having any red clothing items. He tugged on his jeans and made his way towards Javier’s little cabinet.

This time he let himself in, and sat down on one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs in front of Javier’s desk. Javier himself was off in some corner digging through one of the many boxes that filled the room. When he finally noticed his guest he walked over to him and sat on his desk right in front of him. Javier had changed from his ridiculous training gear into a too tight t-shirt and grey sweats.

“Okay, so, what seems to bothering you this time princess?”

“Jordan keep touching your arms, Bethany give you her number four times already, Carol makes bad sex jokes, and Claire keeps saying about your cock.”

Javier just blinked at him; once, twice.

“Yuzuru don’t tell me you’re jealous now.”

Yuzuru only pouted in response. Javier rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s childish behavior and was about to say something before he stopped himself. Yuzuru saw the look that crossed Javier’s face and couldn’t help but shudder at the sight. Oh god he was fucked.

“How about I prove to you how much I don’t care about Jordan, Bethany, Carol or Claire?”

Javier brought hand up to Yuzuru’s chin and pressed his calloused thumb against his still pouting lips. Yuzuru’s face heated instantaneously at the touch. He looked up into Javier's half lidded eyes and saw pure want. He knew that they hadn't done much since they started dating and he knew that right now they both needed this. 

"Prove it then." Yuzuru whispered out, biting down on Javier's thumb. Javier groaned loudly and practically attacked Yuzuru's mouth with his own. Yuzuru's arms looped around Javier's neck and he let the man take full control. Their tongues swirled around each other sending shivers down both their bodies.  
  
Javier pulled back with a small peck on Yuzuru's cheeks and went to the other side of the desk. He pulled him up and easily deposited him onto the desk behind him. Javier then started rummaging through the drawers and finally pulled out a small bottle.  
  
"Do you have lube everywhere?"  
  
"Can you blame me for wanting to be prepared for when I fuck you over my desk?"  
  
Yuzuru let out a small whimper just thinking about Javier wanting to fuck him. Javier was back between his legs and he was fighting with Yuzuru's jeans, trying to rip them off. Yuzuru went to take off his sweater but was stopped by a strong hand gripping his wrist.  
  
"No, keep that on."  
  
Yuzuru didn't question him and just helped him take off his too tight jeans. As soon as they were off, Javier laid him back on the desk and pushed his knees towards his chest bending him in half. The room was slightly cold so goosebumps riddled Yuzuru's now exposed skin.  
  
Javier ran his hands over Yuzuru's thighs to soothe him. He squeezing them without warning causing Yuzuru to softly gasp.  
  
"Javi please, don't tease."  
  
"I know _querido_ , I know."  
  
Javier wasted no time in warming up the lube on his fingers as he slowly pushed one slowly into Yuzuru. Yuzuru’s eyes rolled back and a small groan left his lips.  
  
Javier was all business, dutifully opening up Yuzuru without teasing him too much. He scissored his fingers letting making Yuzuru keen at the stretch. Because of Javier’s ministrations, Yuzuru was a mess. He bit down on his sleeve and covered his mouth to keep the desperate sounds from coming out.  
  
"Let me hear you _cariño_ , I wanna hear how much you want it."  
  
“Javi, oh plea-"  
  
Yuzuru was cut off by a moan when Javier curled his fingers perfectly. Javier pushed Yuzuru's sweater up over his chest and gently rolled his nipple between his fingers. Yuzuru whimpered when Javier pulled his hand away.  
  
"You've got such a pretty little cock _querido_. So small and cute. Just for me."  
  
Javier's words dragged another needy moan from Yuzuru. His fingers grazed over Yuzuru's cock and Yuzuru was about to lose it any moment. When Javier finally grabbed his cock and gave it a few hard strokes Yuzuru cried out, no longer caring if anyone heard.  
  
"You haven’t been such a good boy have you?"  
  
Yuzuru could only jerked his hips upwards and whimper. He was so desperate to finally let go and just feel Javier inside of him.  
  
"Javi please... No more wait."  
  
Javier grunted in response, taking out his fingers leaving Yuzuru feeling impossibly empty. His quickly stroked his now lubed up cock and stood before Yuzuru in all his glory.  
  
"Get off the desk. Now!"  
  
Yuzuru quickly scrambled off the desk, his legs still wobbly. Javier's eyes were all pupil as he looked at Yuzuru like a hungry wolf.  
  
"Turn around and bend over."  
  
Yuzuru quickly bent over the desk, his whole body pulsing with anticipation. He felt Javier's hand on his ass cheek, caressing it softly. His back arched and he pushed back into the warm, rough hand.

“I should teach you a lesson. Turn these smooth cheeks pink. What do you think?”

“Please…”

“Was that supposed to persuade me? Please _what_ Yuzuru?”

“Please spank me.”

Yuzuru gasped when Javier's other hand struck his ass leaving a warm sting there. The offending hand came back to sooth the pain, caressing the now bright red skin. Javier's hand came down just as hard on his other cheek, leaving Yuzuru whimpering from the pain and pleasure. Javier's hands squeezed and pulled back his cheeks leaving him completely exposed.  
  
"God look at you. So ready and open for me. Tell me Yuzu, how could I even want anyone else when I have this view right here."  
  
"Javi no more wait please. Just fuck already."  
  
Javier groaned and finally pushed in slowly. Yuzuru pushed back, not wanting to take it slow. He wanted Javier to take him roughly and without any mercy. Javier's hands tightened around Yuzuru's hips hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
"Oh eager aren't we? So desperate for me to take you? Why don't you do it yourself, huh, _amor_?"  
  
Yuzuru, frustrated beyond belief, started moving backwards, taking more and more of Javier into him. He started fucking himself on Javier's cock but it wasn't enough. He needed more.  
  
"Javi please, please, _please_ just fuck me"  
  
Yuzuru didn't care about how desperate and needy he sounded. He was just wanted to get fucked hard enough to forget everything for a moment.  
  
Javier pulled completely out of Yuzuru before slamming back in, knocking the wind out of Yuzuru.  
  
"You're so needy for my cock aren't you. Can't wait for me to fuck you into this table."  
  
Yuzuru just moaned in response as Javier finally, _finally_  listened to him. His fucked into him hard and fast. Yuzuru turned around to find Javier staring at his own cock ramming into Yuzuru.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ Javi! There, please. Oh god, do that!"  
  
Yuzuru's cock was painfully hard and precum leaked out with every hard jab on his abused prostate. His mind was hazy and only focused on how good Javier’s thick cock felt inside him.

Yuzuru loved being face to face when he and Javier had sex. But this, oh god this was purely physical. Both of them were chasing for their own high and trying to get rid of that pent up tension.  
  
Though it lacked the intimacy and warmth of when Javier made love to him, it made up for it in the pure animalistic way Javier was ramming into his ass.  
  
The only thing Yuzuru could hear was the sound of skin slapping, his own desperate and needy moans, and Javier's grunts. Javier's hips started twitching and his thrusts became sloppy as he got closer and closer.  
  
"Fuck, Yuzu, you feel so good arou-"  
  
Javier finally groaned loudly as he came. Yuzuru felt his cock twitch inside of him, filling him up. Javier pulled out and quickly turned a very wound up Yuzuru around. He got on his knees and took Yuzuru's whole cock into his mouth.  
  
Yuzuru practically howled as Javier sucked him dry. It took no time for Yuzuru to come down Javier's throat, completely exhausted. Javier grabbed a bunch of tissues and started wiping Yuzuru down.  
  
They basked in the afterglow, just kissing each other softly. As they got ready to leave, Javier began teasing Yuzuru relentlessly about his oh so little cock. Yuzuru smacked his arm in irritation and told him he couldn't go near it if he kept this up. That seemed to shut Javier up pretty fast and in the end it was Yuzuru that left with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<>><<>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier had taken him home with him yet again with the promise to make him homemade ramen. They decided to take another bath together which derailed very quick because Yuzuru kept rubbing his ass up against Javi's cock and Javier made it a mission to say the filthiest things as he jerked Yuzuru off.  
  
When Yuzuru arrived for the next aerobics class he felt strange. He felt as if someone was staring at him and it was unnerving because when he looked around it felt like all the ladies seemed to be doing it.  
  
He looked up to see Jordan speaking to Javier but unlike her usual flirty self, she stayed back a few inches. Yuzuru raised his eyebrows at that, not that he minded her sudden change in behavior.  
  
He looked over to Stacey who was busy trying to woo Abigail. When she turned around and met his gaze, a lecherous grin formed in her face. Yuzuru was definitely weirded out now.  
  
"What? Why're you look like that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what happened after last class. Seems like you and Mr. Javi sorted things out."  
  
Yuzuru furrowed his eyebrows at her comment. What was she even talking about? He simply nodded and smiled after, confused out of his mind.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing that you're such a good boy am I right?"  
  
Yuzuru's cheeks immediately flared up and his eyes went wide. He looked around and a couple of the other ladies were also snickering. He wanted very much to run out of the room in that instant but he mustered up the courage to ask:

"H-how...?"  
  
"Well you see we were all wondering what you could have possibly done to get Mr. Javi so mad at you two classes in a row. So, we waited after you went into his office and tried to eavesdrop. We didn't hear anything at first but... Well I think you can guess what happened next."  
  
Yuzuru was absolutely mortified. Jesus, he was so loud yesterday, of course everyone heard. And oh god he sounded so pathetic. His eyes burned holes into his mat as he tried to ignore the girls asking him questions about his little experience.  
  
"Okay everybody! Let's all start with some simple instructions today."  
  
"Like what? 'Turn around and bend over'?" Said Claire, the bitch. The whole class erupted into laughter. Javier raised his eyebrow and then looked over at Yuzuru. A smirk took over his face and Yuzuru felt his heart stop.  
  
"No, that one’s already reserved for someone else."  Javier said, sending a cheeky wink Yuzuru's way.  
  
'I am never gonna live this down, am I?'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback it would be very helpful to me and would be much appreciated.  
> 


End file.
